


To Infinity And Beyond

by Pick_Your_Poison



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Bars, Biker!Changkyun, Biker!Hoseok, Biker!Hyunwoo, Biker!Jooheon, Biker!Minhyuk, Cute, Drinking, Duality, Gay, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, Opposites Attract, Side HyungWonho, Side Lee Hosoek/Chae Hyungwon, Side Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk - Freeform, Teachers, TeachingAssistant!Kihyun, alcohol mentioned, clubs, teacher!hyungwon, teacher!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison
Summary: "I’m off to spend my evening with my disgusting, delinquent friends, be careful it might be contagious” Minhyuk spat as he tugged his crash helmet over his head and hopped effortlessly onto the back of a large yellow bike"Kihyun always lived life on the safe side, never stepping out of his comfort zone until one night he decides he has had enough of being called boring.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 107
Kudos: 101





	1. “Drink like your nineteen baby, you’re free!”

Kihyun tidied away vigorously, rearranging coloured crayons into the correct spaces, and neatening up several stacks of papers that had been left around the room. He stood with his hands on his hips, looking round at the tidy classroom with a sense of pride when Hyungwon’s taunting voice floated through the room, teasing him as usual. “You really need to get out more” he scoffed running his hands through his long black hair with a smirk. “Because I actually do my job unlike your teaching assistant?” Kihyun retorted viciously crossing his arms as Hyungwon perched on a nearby table. “We teach young kids, this room will be a bombsite by ten tomorrow morning” he said with laughter, “And by six in the evening it will be spotless again, because Kihyun is vigilant” Minhyuk snapped, smacking Hyungwon playfully with the ruler he was holding as he sauntered back into the classroom.

The two began bickering as if they were the five-year-old students instead of the teachers and Kihyun just watched, shaking his head, and tutting slightly as he began doing his paperwork. Hyungwon moved over to the desk plonking himself down next to Minhyuk and they began animatedly chatting about lesson plans and what not. “What are you up to this evening?” Minhyuk suddenly asked, breaking Kihyun out of his reverie, “Probably going to see Ha-Joon and study” he said with little thought, he had a busy schedule being a working student, but he wouldn’t have it any other way and often spent Friday nights with his on-again off-again boyfriend.

“I though you broke up with that boring guy?” Minhyuk commented scrunching his nose up with disgust, “Min!” Hyungwon scolded supressing a giggle from beside him. “What?” Minhyuk whined shrugging his shoulders carelessly, “He IS boring!” he reasoned chewing on the end of his pen, he seemed to be challenging Kihyun to disagree with just a look but Kihyun didn’t take the bait. “We got back together like a month ago” Kihyun said dismissively as he laid out the colouring sheets for the morning, setting each table carefully.

“I know I always tell you you’re ugly but seriously Ki, you can do better” Hyungwon said taking a long look up and down Kihyun body, “Thanks Won” Kihyun retorted sarcastically rolling his eyes, “I’m serious!” Hyungwon argued defensively. “You are still young, it’s easy to get dates, try tinder like I do” he offered and Minhyuk’s smile brightened instantly. “Ohhh that would be fun!” he said cheerfully, Hyungwon tapped the edge of the laptop reminding Minhyuk to focus. “And end up on BuzzFeed unsolved? Nah I’m ok… seriously though guys, thanks but I’m happy” Kihyun said shutting down the conversation once more, this happened at least once a month they would pick on one of them and ridicule their love life. Usually Minhyuk cause he had decided to ‘leave it all up to fate’ and believed he would ‘find his soulmate by chance’ something the other two had teased him relentlessly for, but it seemed the target this time was Kihyun.

“If you say so” Minhyuk said shoving the laptop towards Hyungwon, it was like Kihyun was watching an exchanging of batons as Hyungwon grabbed the professional one, Minhyuk continued with the teasing one. “I don’t know how you can put up with him, all he ever talks about is sports, all he ever watches is sports, you don’t even like sports! it would drive me mad!” Minhyuk said with a huff as he run his hands through his fluffy orange hair. “Exactly, I don’t like sports which means it doesn’t distract me when I’m studying” Kihyun explained, his voice too high and thin as if he was also trying to convince himself this was a good argument.

Hyungwon nodded his head slightly pushing the laptop back to Minhyuk, “You don’t have to have the same interests as long as the bonking is good” he said casually making Kihyun choke on his own spit. Minhyuk was hysterical, slapping at the desk, his laughter reduced to a strange high-pitched squeal sound that only dogs could hear. “Well…” Hyungwon added impatiently, “Enlighten me is Mr Boring at least good in bed?” he hitched up an eyebrow, mission achieved. Kihyun was now beetroot and stammering over his words like a naughty school child, goddammit he thought, _I’m twenty-five and I’ve been sexually active for six years, I’m not getting embarrassed at the mention of sex!_

Despite his inner scolding his cheeks still burned scarlet, “I’m happy _and_ satisfied, okay?” Kihyun whined rolling his eyes. Minhyuk gave him a mischievous look, “You should come meet my friends, they’re cool and _not boring_ ” Minhyuk teased his tongue poking out between his teeth as he smiled up at Kihyun in a wolfish manner. No matter what he said it would be the wrong answer. He left out a hefty sigh chewing his bottom lip anxiously, “I don’t know Min…” he stuttered out pretending to be in thought. “Oh come on why not?” Minhyuk asked as he shuffled around putting away his belongings. “Look Min there’s a scale, at the top is wild and at the bottom is boring, Kihyun would be in the middle and your friends are up, up Andddd off the scale” Hyungwon warned, glaring at Minhyuk defensively.

“Hey!” Kihyun spat out offended, “Are you trying to say I’m not fun enough to hang out with Min and his friends?” he said crossing his arms, uncertain why this was so insulating to him, it’s not like he wanted to take Minhyuk up on the offer. “ _No_ ” Hyungwon began, smacking his face into his palm as he slipped his coat on. “I’m just saying their all bikes, leather and bad boy vibes and you’re more about books, good grades, never taking risks…” Hyungwon explained awkwardly clearing his throat, Kihyun felt the anger burn in his chest, every muscle in his body tense and urging him to argue back but he couldn’t. Hyungwon was right, Kihyun liked schedule and order, he didn’t like change, nor did he ever break a rule. He was raised to be a good Christian boy and for the most part, he had kept a squeaky-clean image just like he was supposed to.

“You make it sound like we’re some gang that go around robbing people and getting into fights all the time!” Minhyuk scoffed back, slipping a tight leather jacket on the patches of blue and orange standing out against the black. “We like bikes and tattoos, but we aren’t ex-convicts or anything and we don’t exactly ‘life live on the edge!” he pouted childishly as he collected up a large helmet that matched the colours of his jacket. “I never said that I just said Kihyun was a little faint hearted for your life style that’s all” Hyungwon clarified. Kihyun was the last to grab up his belongings following as the other two locked up their classrooms before making their way out to the parking lot together as they did most nights.

They exited the building still squabbling between them, that was the only issue when a group of friends were always brutally honest with each other but looking up at them both now, Kihyun wouldn’t have it any other way. There was the tell-tale roar of engines as Minhyuk’s friends pulled into the car park, a row of bikes lined up side by side. “I’m off to spend my evening with my disgusting, delinquent friends, be careful it might be contagious” Minhyuk spat as he tugged his crash helmet over his head and hopped effortlessly onto the back of a large yellow bike. Kihyun wanted to call after him, have some form of witty comeback but words failed him. “Have fun with your boring boyfriend, I’ve got a date, solve my murder if you don’t hear from me” Hyungwon said with a wink and flounced away looking like a goddamn model and Kihyun supressed the urge to scream expletives after him.

Kihyun shouldered his bag, his mind swirling with emotion as he flopped down on the bus sadly. Minhyuk and Hyungwon were the two closest friends he had, and he valued their opinions. Even when it insulted him, but what he hated more than anything was that they were right. Ha-Joon was nice enough, he never complained about Kihyun always working over time or the fact that he spent almost all of his free time studying but in the grand scheme of things, that wasn’t much of a relationship at all. Picking someone with different interests means he never complained when Kihyun didn’t want to go to the game with him or hang out at the bar, but it also meant they never did anything together. No dates, no casual conversation, no memories to tell their grandkids one day, just _surviving._

He kept him round like a comfort blanket, someone to cuddle into when he had a bad day but could put in a box and ignore for weeks on end when it suited him and he was coming to realise that, as always, Minhyuk had a point, he was boring because Kihyun was also boring. He can’t remember the last time he was actually _excited_ to go somewhere that wasn’t work, the last time he put on some makeup and actually put some effort into his appearance. He tried and failed to recall the last time butterflies had fluttered madly in his stomach, or what had made him feel like he was floating on cloud nine.

All he could recall was a hurricane of stress, anger, sadness, and bitterness. He let out a sad sigh, if he were to believe Hyungwon was right that he was boring he also had to believe that he was still young and pretty enough to try dating again. He run his hands through his hair, trying to shake the feeling of impending doom and disappointment as he jammed his key into the door, wistfully imagining the feel of a warm shower cascading down his shoulders and back.

His mouth hung open in shock, Ha-Joon and three strangers were sprawled out on his sofa, beer cans littering the table and floor. He stumbled forward hesitantly, “Hey baby” he called out watching as Ha-Joon visibly flinched and jumped upright, “Heyy!” he exclaimed trying to disguise his shock with a weak smile, “You’re earlier than usual” he added as he rubbed at the back of his head guiltily. “Yeah” Kihyun snapped as the sports game came back on the tv, “come talk to me in the bedroom, I don’t want to interrupt the game for your friends” he said with a sickly-sweet tone, a smile plastered on his face and murder in his eyes.

He saw the other visibly gulp as he followed Kihyun into the other room, Kihyun slammed the door shut behind him discarding his coat and bag haphazardly onto the bed. “What the fuck!” he whisper-shouted gesturing to the other room, as he ran his hands through his hair. “Look baby don’t be mad…” Ha-Joon began explaining, gesturing for Kihyun to calm down in a way that only seemed to make Kihyun angrier. “Don’t baby me!” Kihyun spat back, “I gave you a key for emergencies not for you to trash my place whilst I’m at work” he said shedding himself of his blazer and tie, staring at the other with contempt.

“It was an emergency! I don’t have satellite at mine and we really wanted to the watch the game!” Ha-Joon stated matter of factly crossing his arms over his chest, “Don’t you think you’re overreacting?” he added, and this pushed Kihyun over the edge. “Overreacting!” He practically screamed supressing the urge to start throwing things at the others sickly smug face. “This is _my_ home! This is a violation of my privacy, my trust!” Kihyun spat, tapping his foot expectantly as he waited for an answer. 

“Don’t say it like that, it’s not that deep! Look it’s Friday night I just wanted to have fun with my friends, I’m sick of drinking by myself whilst you study! It’s boring! I didn’t think it was unreasonable to borrow your apartment” Ha-Joon whined crossing his arms childishly as he avoided Kihyun’s eyes like an unrepentant child. _Boring,_ there was that word again. Kihyun felt his heart constrict painfully as tears pricked at the edges of his eyes, “It is that deep! Spending time with me is boring, is it? I’ve fallen behind in classes to spend time with you and you have the… the audacity to call ME boring?!” Kihyun felt the volcano within erupt.

“I gave up my social life for you! Because you don’t like my friends!” Kihyun was screaming at this point but he didn’t care, he didn’t care if those strangers heard him or judged him. He was a fuzzy ball of confusion and rage, “And actually it is, always, under all circumstances unreasonable to ‘borrow’ someone’s apartment without asking!” He screamed until his throat hurt. It felt like a rock was crushing his chest as he gasped desperate for breath, tears streaming down his face. “Tidy up and get the fuck out of my apartment, we’re done” Kihyun spat as he shoved past, he avoided the judgemental stares from the others as he stormed out slamming his front door shut behind him and rushing away.

He stumbled round the corner desperate not to see Ha-Joon again as he wiped tears away on his arm, regretting leaving his coat behind. The cold wind was nipping at his ears and he frantically jabbed at his phone, panic and fear paralysing him for a moment as he realised the reality of the situation. The phone seemed to ring and ring forever and for a moment he was convinced Minhyuk was ignoring him on purpose when he finally answered, loud music and laughter blaring in the background. “What?” Minhyuk said flatly and Kihyun felt the last fragile pieces of his heart shatter. “Am I boring?” Kihyun stammered out between tears and he sunk down the floor hiding his face in his knees. “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Minhyuk yelled followed by a loud rustling sound. When he spoke again his voice was clearer, the background noise gone, “Why are you crying, what’s wrong?” Minhyuk sounded genuinely concerned, all petty comments from earlier forgotten.

“Am I boring?” He repeated and he heard Minhyuk sigh, “No, Yoo Kihyun you are not. You are focused and determined and busy right now, but you are fun, cheeky and downright rebellious when you want to be” he said with a slight giggle as if he was reminiscing as he spoke. “I broke up with Ha-Joon” Kihyun blurted out sniffling slightly as a small smile trembled on his lips, “What happened?” Minhyuk asked, with little sadness in his voice. “He’s a jerk” was all the explanation Kihyun was willing to give as more tears came, all the anger and frustration and disappointment he had bottled up was finally spilling over and he was reduced to nothing more than an incoherent blubbering mess.

“Ok… are you at home?” Min asked, his voice a little distant, “No, he is there with a bunch of his friends” Kihyun said with a sigh as he rubbed at his temple in annoyance, “Why?” Minhyuk asked and Kihyun let out a tight giggle, “That’s exactly what I wanted to know too” he said bitterly and Minhyuk let out a little ‘ah’ noise in understanding. “We’re coming to get you” Minhyuk concluded finally and before Kihyun could even open his mouth Minhyuk was screaming demands at the others around him. “We need to pick my friend up!” he said and Kihyun heard a hopefully voice in the background, “The cute one?” someone asked and Minhyuk let out a nervous giggle before the line went silent and it was clear to Kihyun that however it was, was hoping for Hyungwon. “Text me where you are, we’ve coming” Minhyuk demanded before hanging up. 

Kihyun began to shiver, rubbing at his arms furiously as he contemplated going back for jacket. Just as he was about to begin cursing Minhyuk for taking so long two bikes rumbled to a stop in front of him, the yellow one he recognised from earlier and a shiny red one. Minhyuk hopped off, tugging his helmet off and encasing Kihyun in his arms, “It’s ok” he murmured sweetly, stroking Kihyun’s hair whilst he sobbed into his chest. The leather felt uncomfortable against his face and he pulled away quickly, “You’re freezing!” Minhyuk scolded turning back, the man on the red bike had dismounted, his own helmet sat on the ground and he turned to Kihyun holding out a spare helmet and Jacket.

He was tall and handsome, dark brown hair curled on his head leading to sharp dark eyes that disappeared as he smiled reassuringly, “They might be a bit big, but it should be alright” he stuttered shyly as he thrusted them forward at Kihyun. “Thanks…” he murmured back bowing low before happily tugging the jacket over his arms, desperate for protection from the freezing wind. “This is Hyunwoo, you’ll be riding with him cause I’m on the back of Jooheon’s bike” Minhyuk explained and Kihyun nodded nervously, he was so desperate to be anywhere but here he hadn’t considered the fact he’d have to ride on a motorbike to do that.

“It’ll be fine!” Minhyuk said gleefully slapping Kihyun on the shoulder, luckily the jacket took most the impact as he wandered off and hopped back onto the others bike. Jooheon nodded at Kihyun, most of his face still hidden by his visor. Hyunwoo threw a long leg over the bike effortlessly and gestured for Kihyun to do the same, he stumbled forward his voice caught in his throat. “Urm I’ve never… ridden a bike before” he admitted, swallowing hard to try and remove the lump in his throat. “Oh it’s ok!” Hyunwoo said brightly, his voice was muffled slightly from the helmet, but he still sounded so _cosy,_ “You don’t need to be nervous I’m a good driver, just hop on and hold on tight” he ordered and Kihyun nodded to himself he was sure he could do that.

Kihyun took two more tentative steps forward, “Ki!” he swivelled on the spot his eyes narrowing on Ha-Joon standing at the building entrance, “What are you doing?!” he screamed and the incredulous look on his face gave Kihyun the strength he needed. He tugged the helmet onto his head, it felt tight around his ears and oddly heavy. He gripped Hyunwoo’s arm and threw himself onto the bike a little bit too aggressively causing it to wobble, “You good?” Hyunwoo called out, “Yeah I think so!” Kihyun screamed back, “Let’s get out of here… please” he added, almost whimpering now as Ha-Joon stared at him, mouth hanging open.

Kihyun felt Hyunwoo tug his arms around his waist, until he could interlock his fingers around his stomach, Kihyun was thankfully for the helmet covering up his blush as Hyunwoo ordered him to hold on tight before kicking off, the engine roared into life overwhelming everything else and Kihyun snuggled into Hyunwoo’s back, closing his eyes with fear. He could feel the wind whipping against his legs, Hyunwoo’s muscles twitching underneath him as he clung to him for dear life, but the ride was smooth and more comfortable than he was expecting. At first he had thought risking his life would be terrifying but Hyunwoo was a very good driver, he could feel every curve and dip in the road and yet it was smooth like they were gliding along the road surface.

Kihyun opened his eyes turning his head to the side and couldn’t help but gasp, the sky was darkening, and the shop lights flickered past them in a blur as they weaved in and out of traffic, Minhyuk waved at him from the bike in front and his heart soared. _This is fun,_ he thought practically screaming with excitement even though he was still gripping onto Hyunwoo like his life depended on it. The world whipped by them until they came to a stop outside a bar with an illuminated rainbow sign, he vaguely remembered Minhyuk gushing to him about how great this new place he hung out was.

Kihyun got down on shaky legs, slowly tugging the helmet off as Minhyuk bounded up to him “So how was it?!” he practically screamed, beaming ear to ear. “It was… fun” Kihyun admitted smiling back even though his eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying. “Thank you” He said turning to Hyunwoo and bowing handing him back the bike helmet, “You’re welcome” Hyunwoo grinned back, his cheeks going all puffy like a dumpling as he did. “Glad I didn’t scare you too much” he added as Kihyun started to shrug the jacket off, “Keep that for now, you must be cold” Hyunwoo said with a concerned smile as he tapped Kihyun on the shoulder and stalked off into the bar, his broad shoulders practically filling the doorway.

“Hot isn’t he?” Minhyuk chimed in his ear causing Kihyun to blush heavily as he linked their arms dragging Kihyun inside. It was as overwhelming as he imagined, flashing lights, loud music and a massive dancefloor veiled in a hazy fog. Minhyuk let him up the stairs, each step a different colour of the rainbow, the area up here was much calmer. The music was reduced to background noise on the upper floor, there were tables and sofas set out with a long wooden bar along the back. Much more Kihyun’s style, he hadn’t been to a nightclub since his early university years and all he can remember from that time is feeling like death every morning.

He followed Minhyuk like a lost child, still sniffling slightly as they plonked down beside each other on an old battered brown leather sofa. Kihyun finally slipped off the leather jacket, rolling his white work shirt sleeves up to his elbows to try and look more casual, “So introductions!” Minhyuk yelled happily making Kihyun flinch back slightly, he forgot how extroverted and loud he could be outside the classroom. It had been months, if not over a year since he last sat in a bar with his friends and the thought made his heart heavy. Minhyuk pointed to each person in order, starting with a small boy with sharp features. “Kyunnie, Jooheonnie, Hoseokieee and Hyunwoo… ie?” he added cautiously as Hyunwoo shook his head at him.

The boy in the corner who wore an irritated look leant forward, “Changkyun, Jooheon, Hoseok, Hyunwoo… and?” he said pointing at Kihyun expectantly, “Yoo Kihyun” he said shyly bowing slightly as the other nodded contently. “Welcome to the mad house” he giggled, a shrill hearty laugh before sipping on his drink. “Ya! Have some respect for your hyungs!” Hoseok scolded slapping out at the boy over the top of Jooheon who ducked and squealed. Kihyun couldn’t hold back the laughter as the stony-faced boy broke out into boyish smiles, giggling whilst he attempted and failed to fight off the other man who was nearly triple the size of him.

Changkyun had a similar build and height to Kihyun whereas Hoseok was tall and sturdy like Hyunwoo, although much more muscular with an athletic build. Not that any of that seemed to matter when they rolled round the floor, bickering like small children whilst the others rescued the drinks off the table. “Sorry he can be a brat” Minhyuk said although there was nothing but love and affection in his tone, “It’s loveable once you get used to it” Hyunwoo added as he lifted Hoseok off of Changkyun with ease and placed him back down on the sofa.

“It’s fine, we’re used to that” Kihyun said rolling his eyes as Minhyuk cradled him like a proud mother, “Ki’s the best TA I’ve ever had! Patience of a saint” Minhyuk bragged snuggling him close and giving him a reassuring smile. “It’s nice to meet you Kihyun, Min talks about you and Won all the time!” Jooheon said, he seemed perkier than the rest with bright smile and dimpled cheeks, “Sorry about your breakup” he added sheepishly and Kihyun gave him an unconvincing shrug.

“It was about time I broke up with him but thanks” Kihyun said giving him a tight smile, “Next rounds on me!” Minhyuk announced cheering up the entire group as he dragged Kihyun up to the bar shoving a glass of something dark and brown into his hand. “Drink like your nineteen baby, you’re free!” Minhyuk squealed with delight as Kihyun downed the glass.


	2. “I know but the day isn’t over please put your trousers back on!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get to meet Drunk Kihyun, Hungover Kihyun, teaching assistant Kihyun and Heartbroken Kihyun....

Kihyun had downed glass after glass of whatever Minhyuk threw at him until he was stumbling around, grinding on the dance floor to music he didn’t even recognise. Minhyuk was wrapped around Jooheon, a strange tangle of blue and orange hair that meant Kihyun was left to his own devices. He had already left Hyungwon several long, incomprehensible voicemails begging him not to die because he loved him so much and as he was leaving an angry, expletive filled voicemail to Ha-Joon, Hyunwoo snatched the phone from him and hung it up.

“Hey, let’s not do stuff we will regret” he teased, helping Kihyun up off the ground. Kihyun saw the hand moving towards his face, knew he should flinch or move or _something,_ but his reactions were so delayed by the time he thought about doing it Hyunwoo had already wiped the tears from Kihyun’s face and removed his hand. “No crying either, we’re having fun remember?” he grinned and Kihyun couldn’t help but give him a hazy smile back. God he was cute, with a body to die for. Kihyun wracked his brain trying to remember what he was doing before, staring at Hyunwoo blankly. Hyunwoo shuffled awkwardly back and forth before offering Kihyun his hand, “Want to come dance?” he asked finally and Kihyun grinned interlacing their fingers, “Never thought you’d ask” he slurred letting Hyunwoo drag him back onto the dance floor.

**********************

Kihyun awoke to an unfamiliar thumping feeling in his head, he sat up causing the room to spin around him as he stumbled to the bathroom, vomiting violently. “What the fuck” he groaned to himself as he shifted to get a glass of water and some paracetamol, “What happened last night?” he asked himself trying desperately to remember. His eyes grew wide and his mouth made a perfect O as fleeting broken memories filled his mind, the first coherent one was of him and Minhyuk doing tequila shots, he could still taste the bitterness in the back of his throat. His phone was vibrating like mad on the table, he picked it up gasped at the time and dropped it.

Two in the afternoon?! Kihyun screamed internally, he had projects to complete, he hadn’t slept in past eight in months. He threw himself to the ground searching for his phone under the chair, banging his head against the table as he righted himself with a pained groan. “What did I do to deserve this!” he whined flopping back into the chair and opening the several messages he had received from Hyungwon.

****

**_✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _: *_** ** _✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _:* *:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** ** _*:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** **_✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _: *✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _:* *:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧*:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_**

**9:30AM**

**_Wonnie:_** I didn’t die

 ** _Wonnie:_** It’s nice to know you care though Kiki

**11AM**

**_Wonnie:_** Ok, now I’m worried Ki’s dead…

 ** _Wonnie:_** What did you do to him Min?!

**_Min:_** I did nothing

 ** _Min:_** Thanks for caring about me arsehole

**_Wonnie:_** You’re just hungover!

**_Min:_** So is Ki! Look he got home safe, I made sure!

**1:23PM**

**_Min:_** Maybe we should go over….

**_Wonnie:_** I’ll come get you

**2:12PM**

**_Ki:_** I’m alive…

 ** _Ki:_** Barely

 ** _Ki:_** You don’t need to come over

 ** _Min:_** Too late we’re on our way

 ** _✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _: *_** ** _✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _:* *:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** ** _*:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** **_✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _: *_** ** _✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _:* *:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** ** _*:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_**

Kihyun groaned, hurting his own head as he stumbled off towards the shower desperate to shake off this icky feeling. As if on cue as he stepped out in his towel Minhyuk began hammering at his door. “Hold on!” he shouted, not that Minhyuk paid any attention as he continued to knock.

Kihyun hastily threw on an old, oversized grey shirt and some shorts before rushing to the door to shut Minhyuk up. He threw the door open, sighing with relief when Minhyuk stood there grinning back at him. “You don’t have to come in!” Kihyun announced as the other two bounded past him, “I was genuinely concerned, you’re always first up!” Hyungwon scolded him, knitting his eyebrows together in a frown. “I’m also offended that you called Minhyuk in your time of need instead of me!” Hyungwon added judgementally as he fell into Kihyun’s fridge, raiding it like a hungry raccoon.

“You were on a date!” Kihyun reasoned as he picked up a large stack of books and got comfortable on the sofa, creating a fort of work around him. “Still…” Hyungwon said through a mouthful of food as he flopped down onto the sofa, “He’s got a point, you’d be even angrier than usual if we cockblocked you” Minhyuk said stretching lazily warranting another filthy look from Hyungwon.

“I don’t always fuck on the first date” Hyungwon snarled and Kihyun nearly choked on his drink, “Did you two come over here just to torture me with your bickering?” he whined as he tapped his pen impatiently against the book. “No we came because we care!” Minhyuk explained letting his eyes flutter shut as he slowly laid down on the sofa, “Exactly” Hyungwon nodded in agreement. “How did I get home?” Kihyun asked suddenly and Minhyuk beamed back at him cheekily, “Hyunwoo brought you home in a cab, he seems to like you” he said with a wink and Kihyun felt his stomach turn memories of him slurring compliments into Hyunwoo’s ear came flooding back and he felt like drowning in embarrassment.

“You seem to like Jooheon” Kihyun spat back sassily and it was Minhyuk’s turn to blush, “Well… yeah I do actually” he sulked back childishly. “How much?” Hyungwon asked jumping to attention at a chance to a tease Minhyuk, “A lot I’d say…” Kihyun said as hazy images were coming back to him and he vaguely remembered stumbling around the club snapping photos of everyone. He opened up his camera roll and there they were. Several photos of him and Hyunwoo, most were blurry, some of him nuzzled into the other mans neck. He kept flicking, finding some of Minhyuk and Jooheon tangled together, one where they are both posing for the camera and another of Hoseok holding Changkyun like a baby whilst he grinned, Kihyun could almost hear their laughter and he couldn’t contain his happiness.

“What are you smirking at?” Hyungwon said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as Kihyun giggled to himself, “Pictures from last night” he said tucking his phone away and picking his pen back up. “Uhhh let me see!” Minhyuk demanded and Kihyun shook his head adamantly, “You’ll delete them!” he argued as he swatted Minhyuk’s hands away, luckily they were both too hungover to play fight. The room fell silent as Kihyun began scribbling down notes completing his assignment at the very last minute, he let out a sigh of relief lifting his head to see the other two stretched out across his sofas snoring sweetly.

He smiled to himself, his heart dancing happily in his chest, this is what life is about. Being happy, having fun. Not being miserable for convenience, he reminded himself that breaking up with Ha-Joon was one of the best things he had ever done, even if he was fearful for the future, he didn’t need to worry about that now. He snuggled down discarding the books on the ground, smiling at the photos from last night as he drifted back off to sleep.

*********************

Luckily for Kihyun he had recovered by Monday morning, Minhyuk looked much brighter too as he greeted the children ready for another long, exhausting day. Kihyun squished himself down at the edge of the table whilst Minhyuk started explaining about phonics and the reading club. It didn’t take long for Kihyun to spot something wrong, a small boy with tufts of black hair sticking up in all directions had his tongue sticking out and a look of disgust on his face. “Bam-ah, is everything ok?” Kihyun asked sinking to his knees and the boy shook his head, “Mr Yoo, this crayon doesn’t taste anything like strawberries!” he complained and Kihyun blinked in shock. “Bam… why would you think it would have a taste?” he quiered, ignoring the sniggers from the other children, “Well… it’s red” he explained with a shrug and Kihyun struggled to keep his face neutral.

“Well… now we know not all things that are the same colour taste the same, come get a drink of water and we’ll fill out an incident report” he said taking the small boy by the hand and leading him into the office. He gave him a small plastic cup of water whilst he filled out yet another incident report, he was convinced that this boy must hold some kind of world record as it always seems to be him that’s brave enough to be mischievous. “Bam, I have to ask, why did you eat the crayon? You know it’s for drawing” Kihyun asked holding back a sigh as Bam stared up at him with large watery eyes, “Gyeommie told me too” he admitted his lip quivering slightly.

Kihyun jumped forward to reassure the boy shushing him and patting his shoulder, “No one’s getting in any trouble and it won’t hurt you, it just tastes yucky” Kihyun explained with a giggle and Bambam seemed happier breaking out into a smile as Kihyun led him back to the table, “Yugyeom-ah let’s be nice to others ok?” he warned as the bell rung out for break.

“Is it just me or are they misbehaving more than usual?” Minhyuk whined, glad to hand the kids over to the playground assistants for twenty minutes peace. Kihyun was already flittering around tidying up from the mornings activities, “They are worse than usual, I’ve filed four incident reports this morning already” Kihyun responded with a heavy sigh, “I had to split up Kyungsoo and Sehun again, Chen was crying cause Xuimin isn’t in today and Bam tried to eat a crayon!” Kihyun explained exasperated. “Maybe a run around will tire them out?” Minhyuk suggested watching them out of the window.

Minhyuk was wrong and Kihyun was convinced they were cursed. Instead of calming down the kids seemed more hyperactive even after playing more games in an attempt to regain control. Kihyun had Chen glued to his side still sobbing his eyes out, he had to drag Jaebeom and Jinyoung apart because they thought it was funny to threaten each other with scissors but he was really done with the day when before lunch Baekhyun started undressing. “Baekhyun!” Kihyun scolded, the boy glared back at him pouting slightly, “I want to go home now!” he demanded and Kihyun had to fight not to roll his eyes, “I know but the day isn’t over please put your trousers back on!” Kihyun said as he wrestled to get Chen off of his leg struggling to move.

By three Kihyun had written out twelve incident reports, that was a new personal record. He sat on the reading mat staring around the trashed room unable to conjure the motivation to do anything, Minhyuk came and joined him leaning his head against a small bean bag as he let out a resigned sigh. “They well and truly broke me today” Minhyuk said his voice wobbling slightly, Kihyun rolled onto his side holding him close, “Me too” he said with a weak giggle, “I nearly lost my temper when little Hwangwoong said he was too royal to walk!” Kihyun whined and that made Minhyuk laugh, Kihyun felt his body tremble under his touch.

“Nobody told me there was a group cuddle on offer” Hyungwon scolded as he entered the room, flopping to the ground the other side of Kihyun as if he wasn’t in an expensive suit, “Were yours bad too?” he quiered and Kihyun and Minhyuk nodded in unison. “Baekhyun stripped again” Kihyun explained and Hyungwon smiled broadly, “I have something worse” Hyungwon groaned “Sungjin hit Jae with his guitar and I don’t mean by accident, he got a good three or four hits before I intervened. His mother threatened to sue me” he sighed and Kihyun threw his other arm around Hyungwon, “Ok you win shittiest day award” he grinned.

It took double the time it usually did to tidy up, Kihyun kept finding stashes of crayons and scrap paper in random spots all across the classroom but eventually they were done, and he smiled proudly across at Minhyuk who had finished setting the tables for tomorrow. “Home time?” he begged and Kihyun nodded letting out a weak giggle as he slipped his coat on, exhaustion making his eyelids droop and his limbs feel heavy. He waved goodbye to Minhyuk as he hopped onto the back of Jooheon’s bike, taking off into the distance in a heartbeat.

Hyungwon made a crude comment about him being ‘fucking crazy’ as he fell into his own black car stretching comfortably, “You want a lift or not?” he called out and Kihyun felt the cold wind chill him to the bone, “Nah… I think I’ll get the bus” he said chewing his lip anxiously. Hyungwon just nodded a sad, understanding smile on his face. “Hey Ki… it’s fine to want time to yourself but don’t hide away, okay?” he said his voice heavy with concern, “I won’t” Kihyun said plastering on a large smile, the anxious monster in his chest calming down as Hyungwon yawned loudly, “See you tomorrow!” he murmured with a quick wave as he rolled the window up.

Once Kihyun was alone he let his face droop, pretending to be happy was more tiring than anything else. Even though he knew he made the right decision, there was something saddening about the thought of going home to an empty apartment. He trudged through the streets trying to ignore the sadness welling up inside, he fought back tears as he rushed home. “Ki?” the voice that he was once so fond of hearing, that would make his heart flutter now sent his heart into his stomach, dread and pain filling his mind. He swivelled on the spot crossing his arms, Ha-Joon was sat on the curb, waiting. His face was pink from the cold and he looked just as miserable as Kihyun felt, he thought he’d at least feel guilty for the being cause or sad to see him again, but he felt nothing, just a dull numb ache where his heart used to be.

“Ha-Joon…. W-w-what are you doing here?” Kihyun stumbled out, his tone flat and guarded but Ha-Joon smiled anyway, “I wanted to talk to you… I thought it would be best to give you the weekend to calm down” he said kicking out at nothing absentmindedly. “Riiighhhttt…” Kihyun said rolling his eyes, “Talk to me about what?” he demanded shifting uncomfortably, it was cold out and he was still in his stuffy suit. “Us, I don’t want to end things like this” Ha-Joon stated, his voice cracking slightly as he stared up at Kihyun with large watery eyes. Those eyes he always used against Kihyun to get what he wants, not anymore. “Well I do” Kihyun said with a sigh, “I don’t really want to talk about this, I’ve made a decision and you should respect it” he spat, he wanted to add not that you ever respected me but he didn’t need the embarrassment of being _that_ couple that argue in the street.

“Well we’re talking about it!” Ha-Joon demanded, his voice nearly at a shout. “I know I was wrong, and I shouldn’t have called you boring but there was no need for all the amateur dramatics!” he whined, and the words stung at Kihyun’s heart. “Amateur dramatics?!” Kihyun shrieked back, all feelings of loneliness were replaced by blind rage. “Yeah running off and jumping off on the back of some motorbike like a reckless teenager!” Ha-Joon was now yelling at full volume, his face beetroot red, his loving sad eyes morphed into something dark and unpredictable. “You don’t get to tell me what to do!” Kihyun hissed back, “You didn’t when we were dating and you don’t now!” he screamed, shocking Ha-Joon into silence. Kihyun stamped his foot, desperate for some form of release from the anger that was starting to make his hands shake, he balled them into fists pinned either side of him.

“I’m not some desperate teenager girl willing to hurt myself for your attention!” Kihyun snapped as well, taking advantage of the silence, “I got on the bike because that was my _friend,_ someone who _cared_ about me and wanted to be there for me when _YOU_ hurt me!” Kihyun was beyond caring about the people watching them, he saw nothing but red as he bit back tears, anger and annoyance fuelling his rage. Ha-Joon’s face softened, breaking into a smug smirk, “Look I’ve said I’m sorry, you made your point, I was hurt, I was jealous, but I’m not now so let’s just go inside and…” he said as he grabbed Kihyun by the wrist.

Kihyun thought he was going to faint, he wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. To scream and kick or to be good and complacent. The surge of unwelcome confusion pushed him over the edge and he just stood staring at the others tight grip on him, shocked and numb. He was sure it was only a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime that his fingers burned into Kihyun’s skin before he suddenly gasped, like a drowning man coming up for air ripping his arm away. He felt Ha-Joon dig his nails in desperate to keep a hold on him. “Let go of me!” Kihyun squealed, the tears he had fought away now streaming down his face, Ha-Joon was saying something but it just sounded like a ringing in his ears.

He had no idea how he missed the sound of the bike pulling up, or the shouts from the other man but he had and as if out of nowhere a tall muscular body stepped in front of him, breaking Ha-Joon's hold and blocking him from Kihyun with ease. He wasn’t ashamed to say he recognised those broad shoulders instantly. Hyunwoo… had appeared out of thin air, at just the right time.


	3. “They’re all tall to me, well… except Kyun”

Kihyun couldn’t help but peer around his large arms, Ha-Joon was white as a sheet, stammering some kind of explanation out as Hyunwoo glared down at him. “Stop, stop” Hyunwoo complained, “I don’t care what the reason was, you don’t put your hands on Ki” he snapped taking two steps forward, so he was towering over Ha-Joon. “I didn’t!” he shrieked backing up as quickly as he could, stuck between Hyunwoo and the steady stream of oncoming traffic. “I saw you do it” Hyunwoo growled, his voice strangely threatening, Kihyun flinched back in fear at the unfamiliar sound.

“I’m so so sorry” Ha-Joon blubbered and Kihyun realised he was actually _crying._ Kihyun couldn’t help but roll his eyes, the man was shameless. How dare he start crying when he was the one causing a scene! “Get out of here” Hyunwoo demanded, his voice cold, Ha-Joon nodded fleeing the scene without looking back at Kihyun once. Hyunwoo spun on the spot coming face to face with Kihyun who was still looking at him in awe, Hyunwoo broke out into a goofy smile, eyes reduced to little crescents as he ran his hands through his hair. “Sorry… I didn’t mean, I meant, well, I wasn’t… I’m sorry I shouldn’t have got involved” he stammered shyly and Kihyun melted, all the fear that had been building up dissipated instantly, and he couldn’t help but grin back.

“Thank you” Kihyun gushed forgetting himself for a moment as he threw his arms around the other in an attempt to squeeze him into a tight hug, Hyunwoo went as stiff as a board and Kihyun released him blushing awkwardly. “Sorry, ah, I’m actually really grateful you showed up when you did” Kihyun said, his eyes betraying him once more as tears slipped out. “Hey, hey!” Hyunwoo shrieked in a panic throwing an arm around Kihyun’s shoulder, patting him reassuringly. “It’s ok now… who was that jerk anyway?” Hyunwoo asked screwing his nose up in disgust and Kihyun couldn’t help but giggle at how soft he looked, “That’s my ex, Ha-Joon” Kihyun said with a sigh and Hyunwoo gave him a judgemental look, “That guy?” he said smirking and Kihyun rolled his eyes, “there’s a reason he’s my ex” he explained with a weak giggle.

Hyunwoo released him and Kihyun pouted slightly, missing the comfort of him instantly. “Urm I guess I should explain why I’m here” Hyunwoo said his cheeks turning a rosy pink as he avoided Kihyun’s eyes. “Uh, yeah” Kihyun agreed quickly, he had been so pleased to see Hyunwoo he hadn’t actually had time to wonder _why_ Hyunwoo was at his apartment building. “I was with Min and he was stressing that you wouldn’t eat so I offered to bring you something” he explained nervously as he pointed over to the bike and Kihyun felt like crying again, except this time with happiness. “You really didn’t have to do that” Kihyun gasped as Hyunwoo lifted the seat up producing a large bag of different sized containers, “I know… I actually kind of… wanted too” Hyunwoo responded blushing madly.

“Well I’m grateful… do you maybe want to come in and share it?” Kihyun asked, shocked by his own bravery as Hyunwoo nodded eagerly. Kihyun led him up to his apartment, constantly apologising for the mess even though he knew it would only be the dishes from this morning. “Well make yourself at home!” he announced as he threw himself through the door setting his bag and coat down and rushing towards the kitchen so they could eat before the food got cold. Hyunwoo looked nervous and Kihyun felt his stomach flutter, he looked so sweet sitting on the sofa like a lost kitten, a far cry of the man that had jumped to his defence just a few moments earlier. Something about his duality was intoxicating and Kihyun found himself craving to know more, to study the enigma that was Son Hyunwoo.

“This is delicious” Kihyun groaned as he stuffed his face with noodles and fried chicken, “Good, Min said to get you chicken” Hyunwoo guffawed sweetly and Kihyun felt a flutter in his stomach, barely there but just enough to make him panic. It had been a long time since someone that wasn’t Minhyuk cared enough to look after him and he was afraid his heart was jumping to ridiculous conclusions. “Thanks so much for this, I really needed it” Kihyun repeated and Hyunwoo nodded in response, his cheeks puffy from all the food. Kihyun couldn’t hold back his laughter, “You look cute, like a little chipmunk” he teased. Hyunwoo’s cheeks burned red as he stared up at Kihyun with bewildered eyes, “Did you just call me cute?” he asked hitching up an eyebrow that made Kihyun’s insides squirm. “Yeah I did” he retorted before disappearing into the kitchen in an attempt to calm his hammering heart.

Hyunwoo joined him in the kitchen, smiling brightly as he began silently washing the dishes. Kihyun watched him in awe, he just seemed too perfect. Kihyun gasped as he had flashbacks from Friday night of him chewing on Hyunwoo’s earlobe and telling him he was pretty, his cheeks burned red instantly and he struggled to look at the other, although he hoped Hyunwoo didn’t remember. Kihyun stretched out a hand groping for a tea towel and instead managed to grab at Hyunwoo’s shirt, getting a feel of his toned abdomen. Hyunwoo had finished and leaning against the sink casually, smirking to himself as he waited for Kihyun to realise his mistake.

“Oh my!” Kihyun bit back a curse word as his blush spread down his neck, “I’m so sorry I was…” he began and Hyunwoo cut him off flapping a large green tea towel in his hands, “Looking for this?” he smirked gesturing to the tea towel, “You can touch me though I don’t mind” he added and Kihyun felt like collapsing to the floor. Hyunwoo cleared his throat awkwardly and let out a loud guffaw as Kihyun snatched the tea towel with a tut. “Don’t overthink that” he said his eyes glistening cheekily as he twiddled his thumbs, Kihyun’s stomach starting doing cartwheels. “Are you sure you’re ok?” Hyunwoo asked, his mouth a tight line and Kihyun couldn’t help but stare at his plump pink lips, “Ki?” Hyunwoo added opening his arms and gesturing with is hands for Kihyun to move forward.

“I am now” Kihyun beamed falling into Hyunwoo’s outstretched arms, his chest was sturdy and comfortable, and his arm’s wrapped around Kihyun with ease holding him in place. “I know we don’t know each other that well yet but I’m always here if you need me” Hyunwoo hummed giving Kihyun a tight squeeze before disconnecting. Kihyun smiled up at him giddily. “Thank you Hyunwoo, it means a lot to me” he said his cheeks dusted pink as they both stared awkwardly around the kitchen, unsure what to do, the other was so unreadable and Kihyun was terrified he was picking up all the wrong signals. On one hand it did _seem_ like Hyunwoo liked him but on the other Kihyun was going through a break up and wasn’t sure if he was mistaking kindness for flirtation. 

“Well urm I should probably get going, thank you for sharing with me” Hyunwoo said as he wander out the kitchen and slipped his jacket back over his shoulders, a view that was both mesmerizing and beautiful. “Oh, ah yeah thank you… well for everything really… will I see you Friday?” Kihyun asked hopefully, his heart engaging before his brain did. “Yeah… want me to pick you up from the school same time as Min?” Hyunwoo asked with that flirtatious smirk plastered over his face once more and Kihyun felt his knees go weak. There’s no way he had misunderstood that look. “Yes please” he practically squeaked unable to hide his excitement, “It’s a date” he said with a wink as he disappeared from sight. Kihyun shut the door, slamming his back into it as he sunk to his knees grinning like a teenage girl, his heart fluttering madly. “He said date” He squealed to himself, touching his hot cheeks in shock.

*************

Kihyun had studied every free minute he had all week to make sure he was up to date with his assignments so he could enjoy Friday night. Minhyuk tapped on the table beside him to get his attention, “The kids will be back in five” he warned as Kihyun slammed his laptop shut, shifting his books and papers back into his backpack.

“You don’t usually study on your breaks… everything ok?” Minhyuk asked hitching an eyebrow expectantly. Kihyun let out an irritated sigh, he didn’t have time for Minhyuk to be teasing him, “Yeah, I’m just getting done early that’s all, you already know why” Kihyun whined back rolling his eyes as he stowed his bag out of sight ready for the children to arrive for their afternoon lessons. “I know what?” Minhyuk asked blankly, his face was neutral and Kihyun eyed him suspiciously for a moment uncertain if he was truly clueless or just a good actor.

Luckily for him Hyungwon came bursting in, distracting them both. “I need Ki” Hyungwon demanded, he had clearly been running his hands through his hair and looked on the verge of an emotional breakdown. “Well you can’t have him, where’s your TA?” Minhyuk said crossing his arms, “That Jisung didn’t turn up again and they are feral in there! Feral I tell you!” Hyungwon whined, tugging Minhyuk into a cuddle as he pretended to loudly sob into his neck. “Ok! Ok!” Minhyuk shrieked finally giving in when Hyungwon started to wipe his nose on his shoulder, “I’m sure I can handle this afternoon on my own” he said smiling as Kihyun nodded, he often helped out in Hyungwon’s classroom, so this was nothing new. 

“Please come on!” Hyungwon said linking arms and dragging Kihyun out the room, he clutched onto the doorframe screaming back at Minhyuk, “At one thirty on the dot Baekhyun will try to undress, it’ll be earlier cause its Friday and at two forty-five Jongin will get over excited about his dance class after school and start won’t want to do anything but dance!” he warned as Hyungwon dragged him across the hall, “I’ll be fine!” Minhyuk called back chuckling to himself. 

As much as Kihyun loved Hyungwon his classroom was a wreck, he had out of date work on the walls and no sign of any organisational system what so ever. The kids came hurtling back in and Hyungwon stood at the door counting them as they took their places, the last to come in was a small brown haired boy with sharp eyes and a serious pout. Kihyun decided to sit with him, cosying up on a small chair beside his table. The boy eyed Kihyun suspiciously, “Hi I’m Mr Yoo, I’m an assistant” he explained, and the boy nodded, still judging him silently with fox like eyes. “I’m Younghyun” he said finally before turning back to pay attention to Hyungwon, they were going over basic phonics and reading so Kihyun left them to chat as he silently re-organised Hyungwon’s supplies at the back of the room, starting with the crayons.

“They’re just going to mess those up again” Hyungwon taunted quietly, “Do you not refill your fridge just cause you’ll empty it again?” Kihyun hissed back and Hyungwon screwed his face up as if in thought before nodding his head in resignation, “You’ve got me there” he chuckled as he wandered back around the room bending down to speak to different children, as necessary. There was a small blonde boy with large round glasses that just seemed to be hitting himself with the book, Kihyun abandoned his tidying for a moment approaching the boy anxiously.

“Hi there, I’m Mr Yoo” he said as the boy stared up at him through watery eyes, “I’m Jae” he croaked shyly jutting a hand forward for Kihyun to shake. “Ah… where are you from Jae?” Kihyun asked and Jae’s eyes lit up, “Merica’” he murmured and Kihyun greeted him in English, “Hi Jae from America, I’m Mr Yoo from Korea” he said, and Jae nearly hopped out of his seat with happiness, “You speak English?!” he shrieked disturbing some nearby students. “Inside voice Jae” Kihyun warned, “Yes I do… I noticed you weren’t reading is something wrong?” he asked cocking his head to the side as Jae stared at the floor guiltily.

“It’s confusing and I don’t want to sit with Sungjin he scares me!” Jae whined his bottom lip quivering, the dark haired boy opposite lifted his head narrowing his eyes at Jae angrily. “Is everything ok Sungjin?” Kihyun asked, reverting back to Korean, “I don’t like him” Sungjin practically growled “He insults me in English thinking I don’t understand but I do! I hear my name and then I see him laughing at me!” he explained crossing his arms. “I’m talking to him in English and he isn’t being rude, I promise. I’ll sort this out” Kihyun said, internalising his sigh as he turned his attention back to Jae, “Where would you like to move to?” he asked and the boy hopped up excitedly pointing across the room, “I want to sit with Younghyun!” he asked grinning ear to ear, the fox eyed boy looked up, finally smiling.

Kihyun looked over at Hyungwon who nodded and within minutes everyone was moved round, and class resumed as normal although he kept a close eye on the three boys in question. Kihyun had successfully reorganised all the supplies and stocked the drawers when the bell rung signalling the end of the day. Kihyun watched as the kids lined up with their coats and back packs on chatting excitedly, out of nowhere someone small collided with his leg and Kihyun looked down to see Jae with one arm wrapped around his knee and the other holding Younghyun’s hand, “Thank you Mr Yoo!” he cooed and ran off and Kihyun couldn’t help but grin, those little happy faces made all those hours of studying worthwhile.

Hyungwon clicked the door shut sighing loudly, “Thank god it’s Friday!” he murmured as he face planted the desk. “Won, where’s your investigation report for Sungjin and Jae?” Kihyun quiered plonking himself down on the other side of the desk, “I don’t know… it’s been like a week why do you ask?” he said knitting his eyebrows together in a frown, “Sungjin thinks Jae’s saying mean things about him in English, Jae isn’t, Jae likes Younghyun cause he speaks English too but you had them separated” Kihyun explained and Hyungwon stared up at him in awe, as if flowers had begun sprouting out of his head or something.

“You speak English” Hyungwon mumbled, groaning to himself, “Yeah? You know I do” Kihyun said with a shrug, “I forgot!” Hyungwon wailed reaching out and wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s thigh. “I need your help, I haven’t had the parents meeting yet…” he said jutting out his bottom lip and giving Kihyun large puppy dog eyes. “Yes, yes but you owe me!” Kihyun warned with a giggle as Hyungwon slumped back in his chair. “You’re a lifesaver Ki” he said as Minhyuk entered glaring at the green and purple posters of the wall, he much preferred the hues of red and orange that he decorated his classroom with. “I want him back” he warned with a giggle as he stood with his hands on his hips.

“Now, more importantly why didn’t you tell ME you were coming tonight?” Minhyuk burst impatiently, eyes narrowed on Kihyun. Kihyun felt his blush rise instantly, cursing himself, Minhyuk obviously didn’t know. “Hyunwoo invited me, I thought he would have told you” Kihyun stammered and Hyungwon and Minhyuk shared a look that made Kihyun shiver, “What?” he snapped as the other two sniggered. “Nothing” they chimed in unison, their smirks filling Kihyun with dread.

“What’s happening tonight then?” Hyungwon asked, raising an eyebrow as he flicked open his laptop, “Nothing much, going to the bar with Min and his friends” Kihyun explained revelling in the surprised look on Hyungwon’s face. “Wait… Hyunwoo’s one of Min’s friends?” he stammered and Kihyun nodded his head smiling smugly, “Yes you know those guys that I’m too faint hearted to hang out with?” Kihyun teased back his tongue poking out childishly, the excitement was starting to set in, and he could feel nervous butterflies growing in his stomach.

Not just to see Hyunwoo, but Jooheon, Changkyun and Hoseok too, an idea hit him like a lightning bolt. “Hey Won….” Kihyun asked trying to keep his voice light and airy but he caught on instantly, “What do you want demon?” Hyungwon demanded glaring at him from behind his desk. “Have you met Hoseok?” he asked playfully and Hyungwon nodded, “Min’s friend? The tall guy?” he asked and Kihyun couldn’t contain his laughter, “They’re all tall to me, well… except Kyun” he spluttered as Hyungwon cocked his head to one side.

“What about him Ki?” Hyungwon sighed, “I think he’s nice, you’d like him… you should come hang out with us” Kihyun said, “Much safter than a tinder date, 0% chance of ending up on Buzzfeed Unsolved and 100% chance of fun” he gushed waggling his eyebrows excitedly as Hyungwon seemed to mull it over, he let out a sigh and Kihyun pounced, going for the kill. “It’s not a date just come meet everyone, you do owe me a favour…” he reminded him and Hyungwon let out a cry of defeat, “Fine, fine, but just this once!” he pouted and Minhyuk appeared from nowhere, dancing in the hallway.

“Did I just hear Yoo Kihyun, the prude, convincing Chae Hyungwon, the slut, to come out drinking?” He teased proudly as they both nodded. He let out a high pitched squeal running to cuddle Kihyun, “we are going to have so much fun!” he screamed as Hyungwon wandered over to join them, easily throwing his arms around them both. “Don’t make me regret this” Hyungwon warned, the edges of his mouth twitching up into a smile.


	4. "Ah, Thanks Drunk Ki"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've already updated today but I was so excited to share this with you all I didn't see the point in making you wait!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it <3

Kihyun tried his best to stand still as excitement bubbled up inside, Minhyuk and Hyungwon seemed to be taking forever to lock up tonight only made Kihyun regress even more. “What is taking so long?!” he whined like a petulant child, kneeing Hyungwon in the butt, “What’s the rush?” Hyungwon spat back, grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Awh is our little Kihyunnie excited to see Hyunwoo?” he teased and Kihyun felt all the colour leave his face. “No” he argued back, a little too quickly and Hyungwon gave him a judging look, as if he was saying ‘you’re a bad liar’ with his eyes.

Minhyuk appeared beside them clad in his leather jacket, “Ready?” he asked before flouncing off down the corridor causing the others to rush after him. “Min… answer me honestly on a scale of one to ten how much will I hate this?” Hyungwon pleaded, Minhyuk stopped at the door cocking his head to the side as if in thought, “Well…. Let’s see if you were normal it would be a one but it’s you so maybe an eleven?” he answered with a wink before disappearing into the car park. “What’s that supposed to mean” Hyungwon groaned aloud, Kihyun gripped his elbow leading him forward, “Nothing, come on!” Kihyun said rolling his eyes as he dragged Hyungwon out through the doors.

The four bikes stood in a line waiting as usual but this time Kihyun could match them to the riders. Jooheon sat proudly on the yellow bike, one arm snuggled around Minhyuk. Behind him was a glistening midnight blue one that was Changkyun’s, a purple one with iridescent glitters that belonged to Hoseok and finally was the shiny red one with Hyunwoo leaning against it, a smaller leather jacket draped over one arm. “Hi!” Kihyun practically yelped as he bounded forward smiling brightly, Hyunwoo perked up instantly smiling back broadly as he jutted his arm forward, “Here” he said as Kihyun dropped his backpack to the ground throwing the jacket on over his arms with ease, it drowned him just as it had last week but he didn’t mind.

“The fun Mr Yoo looks good” Hyungwon murmured and Kihyun spun on his heel blushing madly, “Thanks…” he stammered smiling weakly as Hyungwon grinned at him. “I’ll follow in my car” he said eying the bikes as if they were vicious animals, going to attack him at any moment. “Promise you won’t just drive home?” Minhyuk drawled appearing at his shoulder, “I promise” Hyungwon complained rolling his eyes as he stalked off, dropping everyone’s work bags onto his back seat lazily. “You ready Ki?” Hyunwoo asked as he tugged his helmet over his head, “Yeah” Kihyun said following suit, buckling his own helmet, and throwing his leg over the back of the bike.

He took one last look back at Hyungwon who folded into his car with ease giving them all a thumbs up, as if to reassure Kihyun he wasn’t going to run away. Kihyun slipped his arms around Hyunwoo, linking his fingers. He felt much more comfortable snuggling into his broad back this time as they sped up quickly, weaving into the evening traffic easily. Now that he wasn’t crying or terrified he found that he was actually enjoying the ride, the way they tilted around corners and swerved between the traffic was thrilling and he was brave enough to sit back slightly, allowing him to see more of their surroundings. Store lights blurred, creating white, red, and green lines that seemed to dance along beside them, Kihyun felt the glee build in his chest as he let out a shrill scream of excitement. He felt Hyunwoo jump beneath him and was reminded that his crash helmet was not soundproof, “You ok back there?” Hyunwoo yelled his voice heavy with concern, “Having the time of my life!” Kihyun squealed back, squeezing Hyunwoo tightly. He felt Hyunwoo’s body shake with laughter as they pulled up to the bar, he reluctantly dismounted the bike, missing the feeling of having Hyunwoo in close proximity instantly.

He ripped the helmet off, spinning round like a maniac as Hyungwon’s black car rolled to a stop beside them, “Take a night off sheriff Ki!” Hyungwon taunted him as he got out the car, “Your prisoner has not escaped” he added with a cheerful giggle as Kihyun threw his arms around him, “Thank you” he gushed making Hyungwon blush as he patted his back awkwardly. “Get that jacket off, I’m not used to this version of you” he demanded and Kihyun could help but laugh, a genuine from the pit of his stomach belly laugh, throwing his head back and covering his mouth with his hand.

Minhyuk bounded up to them grinning ear to ear, his orange hair a mess, sticking up in all direction due to the crash helmet. “Hurry up I need alcohol!” he whined linking arms with his two best friends and dragging them into the bar, Hyunwoo was already stalking off up the stairs with Hoseok hot on his heels. Jooheon and Changkyun were kind enough to wait for them as they made their way to their usual spot, as soon as they plonked down a waiter came over greeting them all like old friends and taking an order hastily. Kihyun had barely shrugged off the leather jacket when Minhyuk thrusted a large glass into his hand.

“Cheers” Hyunwoo said, practically whispering into Kihyun’s ear to be heard over the music and the loud rabble of noise the other five was making. Kihyun blinked up at him confused, his heart fluttering madly in his chest, he watched as Hyunwoo leant forward and clinked his glass against Kihyun’s smiling wide. “Ohhhh” Kihyun drawled, his cheeks turning a deep shade of scarlet, “Cheers!” he yelled back looking over at Hyunwoo for the first time since they had gotten off the bike.

He was so beautiful. A delightful mix of devilish handsomeness that could turn a pastor into a sinner and an angelic child-like aura that shines through in his soft smiles and sweet eyes. The way he looked at Kihyun, or at least the way Kihyun _thought_ he was looking at him made his knees weak, it was the same look that Hyungwon got when he saw his bed after a long day or Minhyuk when at an all you can eat buffet. It looked like pure happiness.

“Thanks for the ride” Kihyun said, somehow trying to shout and whisper all at once, “Any time, you’re always welcome to come for a ride” Hyunwoo said with a wink that turned Kihyun’s insides to liquid. That was flirting right? He was almost certain of that yet somehow his heart couldn’t quite convince his brain to drop his guards. “I may just take you up on that offer!” Kihyun said with smirk, Hoseok appeared rescuing him from his awkwardness as he threw himself down in Hyunwoo’s lap scream singing along to whatever song was playing. There was a flicker of annoyance of Hyunwoo’s face before he snaked his arms around Hoseok holding him place whilst he sung back to him, holding back laughter.

Hyungwon was sitting in the middle of the sofa, dodging limbs left, right and centre. Minhyuk and Changkyun were sprawled across Jooheon on one side, dramatically re-enacting some form of ballad and Hoseok was the other side, kicking his legs out in glee as Hyunwoo tickled his sides relentlessly. Sitting there like that Kihyun felt like he was back in high school, he downed his drink hopping up excitedly and throwing himself down onto Hyungwon’s lap to complete the set. He screamed in protest as Kihyun wiggled closer, running his hands through his glossy raven hair and planting kisses across his forehead.

“Ew!!” Hyungwon screamed in disgust trying his best to evade Kihyun’s attacks, to no avail. The others had him trapped and despite his constant writhing and thrashing he hadn’t managed to move at all, Kihyun dug his knees further into the plush of the sofa as he held Hyungwon against his chest. “You looked lonely” he teased as Hyungwon gazed up at him, his mouth a tight line. “I’m too sober for this” he sighed as he tipped his head back in defeat, Minhyuk took the hint grabbing hold of Changkyun and rushing off to get more drinks.

“Yours looks lighter than mine, want to trade?” Hyunwoo asked cocking his head to the side playfully. Kihyun watched Hyungwon’s face change from confusion to delight as he looked Hoseok up and down, chewing on his bottom lip as if in thought before giving Kihyun a mischievous look. “Sure why not” he said as he untangled Kihyun’s arms from around his neck. Hoseok’s face lit up like a kid’s on Christmas as he shimmied off of Hyunwoo’s lap. Kihyun felt Hyunwoo’s hands dance across his shoulders for a split second and then he was being hoisted off of Hyungwon lap as if he weighed nothing. Hoseok scurried over, drooping his head to hide both his blush and his smile.

“You’re the wrong way round” Hyunwoo whispered into Kihyun’s ear as he hesitantly placed his feet on the ground. “I know” he breathed back, his voice almost inaudible. Hyunwoo flopped down onto the sofa patting his leg expectantly and Kihyun’s heart hammered at his chest, Ok, he is _definitely_ flirting he decided. As he carefully took a seat on the edge of Hyunwoo’s knee, Hoseok was sitting on the sofa, his long legs stretched out over Hyungwon as he nuzzled into his shoulder looking up at him like he just found a unicorn. His eyes glistening with excitement.

“I take it Hoseok likes Hyungwon?” Kihyun said as he shifted in to whisper into Hyunwoo ear, “Is it obvious?” Hyunwoo said rolling his eyes, “He hasn’t stopped talking about him since we got to the school” Hyunwoo chuckled back. “I don’t blame him, he is gorgeous” Kihyun said nodding his head slightly. “Mmmh” Hyunwoo murmured back and Kihyun spun round just in time to catch the others eyes flickering over his body, “Do you not agree?” Kihyun pushed defensively, “Oh yeah, he could be a model with those looks, he’s just not my type personally” Hyunwoo said with a shrug his husky voice intoxicating as he stared at Kihyun his eyes dark and mysterious.

Minhyuk arrived with a tray full of drinks exclaiming happily as he started handing them out, tutting at the pile of men sprawled out over the sofa. He seemed to be giving Hoseok some form of warning that Kihyun couldn’t quite hear before thrusting two glasses into Kihyun’s hands, “You look comfy” he teased with a wink, spinning on his heel, and disappearing before Kihyun’s brain could engage. Kihyun shifted back slightly, overly aware that he was now sitting on Hyunwoo’s thigh as he handed him his drink.

“Are you comfortable?” Hyunwoo asked unexpectedly causing Kihyun to choke on his drink, “I’m sorry what?” he spluttered through coughs as Hyunwoo grinned at him cheekily. “Are you comfortable?” he repeated, “You don’t have to sit on my lap you know, I won’t be offended” Hyunwoo said his cheeks glowing pink as he avoided Kihyun’s eyes. Kihyun felt like face palming, his brain to mouth filter was clearly malfunctioning as he instantly blurted out, “I want to sit on your lap” before hiding his face in his hands.

“Hey! Hey!” Hyunwoo guffawed sweetly, one arm sliding around Kihyun’s waist as he pulled him closer, “I want you to sit on my lap too” he said with a grin, Kihyun leant forward putting their foreheads together as he sighed. “I’m very bad at this, sorry I’m so awkward” he giggled, Hyunwoo squeezed him tightly, “Don’t say sorry, it’s fine, I mean if we’re awkward what are they?” he said gesturing over to Hoseok and Hyungwon with his head.

Hyungwon was sitting as stiff as board, face practically emotionless whilst Hoseok cuddled into his shoulder, chatting away animatedly. It was actually quite fun to watch Hyungwon getting all flustered whilst Hoseok watched him with loving, gooey eyes. “He literally looks like he’s trying not to get hard” Hyunwoo snorted with laughter, “He probably is” Kihyun said mulling it over, “He’s only had shitty dates all month” he explained giving Hyunwoo a knowing look as he sipped his drink. “Would you put money on them?” Hyunwoo teased causing Kihyun to roll his eyes sassily, “Only if I was trying to go broke” he giggled.

“Ok that’s enough!” Minhyuk announced practically screaming over the music, “You guys have been drooling over my friends for hours now, I want them back! It’s time to dance!” he whined stamping his foot on the ground like a petulant child. Kihyun and Hyungwon shared incredulous looks around the others, Hyungwon tutted loudly, smiling over at Min like a maniac. “You ignored us to snuggle up with your boyfriend” he argued back pointing at Jooheon, “No we’re not!” Jooheon began, getting cut off by Minhyuk almost instantly, “We’re not dating!” he shrieked defensively. Kihyun leant forward feeling Hyunwoo’s hand drop to comfortably to the base of his back, “They’re just ‘friends’” he said using air quotations over the friends for emphasis.

“Ok, I stand corrected” Hyungwon said with a shrug as he bit back a smug grin, “You ignored us to snuggle up to the guy you’re fucking” he said crudely making Kihyun flinch. Minhyuk and Hyungwon seemed to be in some form of silent staring contest, almost as if Hyungwon was challenging him to dispute the claim without words. He raised his eyebrows proudly, his tongue flickering across his bottom lip in victory, “Come on Min, let’s dance” he said as Hoseok reluctantly clambered off of him.

Once again the night was a blur of alcohol and dancing, Hyungwon fitted in easily around the others despite his previous judgments and it seemed like Hoseok wasn’t going to let him out of his sight. Kihyun braced himself against the bar, wishing the room would stop spinning when Hyungwon handed him yet another shot glass. This time the liquid was bright orange, it still burnt the back of Kihyun’s throat as he downed it in one go though. “Hoseok has the hots for you” Kihyun slurred cuddling into his taller friend, Hyungwon hiccupped against him nodding absentmindedly.

“I can tell, he is fucking hot too…” he slurred, sounding like he was half asleep, “His arms are just edible” he drawled and Kihyun couldn’t help but giggle like a naughty fifteen year old girl. “Go for it!” Kihyun insisted as Hyungwon waved his hand dismissively, “I don’t want to make Min mad” he explained. Kihyun’s eyes searched the hazy room, Minhyuk was pressed against the wall his hands tangled into Jooheon’s hair, “I think Min’s a bit distracted to be honest” he said watching as Hyungwon followed his eyes, “I fucking knew it” Hyungwon said as he stumbled side to side.

Kihyun struggled to hold the other upright as he giggled wildly, “Go on, find Hoseok! What’s the worst that could happen?” Kihyun said as Hyungwon patted him on the head sweetly. “You too hamster” he slurred nonsensically as he wandered off towards the dancefloor where Hoseok and Changkyun were still dancing madly. Kihyun let out a sigh of relief, crumpling into the bar. The glass top was cool against his face and a sudden wave of sleepiness rushed over him. “Hey, you” Hyunwoo cooed, running his hands along Kihyun’s spine, he relaxed into the feeling reluctantly lifting his head.

“Yeah” he slurred, rubbing at his eyes like a small child. “You look wrecked, want me to take you home?” Hyunwoo offered sweetly, his face blurring at the edges as Kihyun forced himself to stand up. “No! I don’t *hiccup* want to be the first one home!” he whined falling face first into Hyunwoo’s chest, he smelt like alcohol and musk and Kihyun couldn’t help but take a deep breath, wishing he could etch that scent into his brain forever. “That’s not a bad thing Ki!” Hyunwoo practically screamed, caught off guard as Kihyun righted himself and took off across the room, beelining for the dance floor.

Hyunwoo had the advantage of having long legs and he caught up with Kihyun in no time, colliding into Kihyun’s back and knocking them both into the wall, a mess of drunken bodies. “You ok?” Hyunwoo asked as Kihyun allowed himself to slump, making Hyunwoo panic more as he thrusted his arms either side of Kihyun to hold him against the wall. “I am now” Kihyun slurred with a wink as he grinned lopsidedly, his vision still hazy around the edges but it was like he had tunnel vision, nothing existed anymore except Hyunwoo’s gorgeous face. “Yoo Kihyun are you flirting with me?” Hyunwoo teased, pretending to be shocked.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Kihyun spat back, hitching an eyebrow cheekily as Hyunwoo bit back a smile. “Obviously… I won’t lie, I’ve wanted you since I met you last week” Hyunwoo said with a shrug, if Kihyun was sober he would have had an internal meltdown mind and heart going to war. Kihyun however, was blackout drunk. “You want me?” he slurred grabbing handfuls of Hyunwoo’s shirt tugging him closer, so their bodies were crushed against each other. “Mmmh” Hyunwoo murmured looking down at Kihyun through his fringe, eyes dark and lustful. Kihyun wrapped his arms around his neck tugging the taller down to his height, smashing their lips together needily.

****************

Kihyun peeled his eyes open with groan, why does he keep doing this to himself? It always seems like a good idea to drink until his brain shuts down until he has to deal with the consequences the next morning. He sat up groggily, all his muscles aching as if he had done an intense workout last night, there was a large glass of water and a packet of paracetamol sitting on the side. “Ah thanks drunk Kihyun” he murmured to himself as he took a large gulp on water, he shuffled into the bathroom like a zombie the cold air hitting his exposed chest making him shiver. 

He washed his hands and splashed cold water on his face in an attempt to wake himself up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes staring at himself in the mirror. There were large purple red marks littering his chest with a few leading up his neck, he was frozen in shock tracing over each mark gently with his fingers. “What the fuck did I do last night” Kihyun whined as he tried to wrack his brain, but it was still a complete blank.

He yawned loudly before stalking off towards the kitchen for another cold drink, but the sound of light snores stopped him in his tracks. Large feet hung over the edge of his sofa arm and there wrapped up in Kihyun’s fluffy blankets was Hyunwoo, sleeping peacefully. “Oh fuck” Kihyun gasped, a little bit too loud as Hyunwoo began to stir, wriggling uncomfortably on the sofa before opening his eyes. “Morning” Hyunwoo said groggily as he run his hands through his hair, “Morning” Kihyun squeaked back, only remembering that he was still standing over Hyunwoo in just his boxers, covered in love bites when the others eyes pinged wide open, staring at him surprised.

“Don’t look!” Kihyun practically squealed throwing his hands over his chest before grabbing another blanket of the chair and wrapping it around him like a shoddy dress, “don’t shout!” Hyunwoo whined back rubbing at his forehead painfully. There was a large glass of water and two tablets sitting waiting on the table in front of him, Kihyun blinked between the water and the man in confusion, “You left me the glass of water?” he asked and Hyunwoo nodded shyly. “You were pretty drunk I figured you’d need it” Hyunwoo explained as he carefully took his own pain relief, Kihyun sunk down into the chair opposite, his eyes fixated on the large bruise forming on Hyunwoo’s neck.

“Hyunwoo…” Kihyun asked, his voice dry and crackly, “What the fuck happened last night?” he quiered his cheeks burning red. “Ummm” Hyunwoo said biting on his bottom lip, “Ki I don’t fucking remember” he groaned holding his face in his hands. “What?” Kihyun whisper screamed, “You don’t remember if this was you?” he whined dropping the blanket to reveal several of the hickeys splattered across his chest. Hyunwoo’s eyes flickered across his chest hungrily and he smiled smugly, “I guess it was me considering I’m on your sofa, but I don’t know have you found any other men laying around?” Hyunwoo teased, sticking his tongue out at Kihyun playfully. 

Kihyun sucked his teeth irritably, “You little shit” he whined as he stalked off to get dressed, there was a mess of clothing all over the floor, some of which he was certain belonged to Hyunwoo. “Hyunwoo….” Kihyun called out, feeling the others presence behind him almost instantly, “Yeah?” he croaked still rubbing his eyes sleepily. “We didn’t… did we?” Kihyun stuttered out, eyes wide and mouth hanging agape. “I think we would remember that” Hyunwoo said as he retrieved a plain black t-shirt off the floor shrugging it over his shoulders effortlessly, “At least I should, I wasn’t nearly as drunk as you” he guffawed.

“So what you’re saying you took advantage of me whilst I was drunk” Kihyun drawled, he stood with his hand on his hip, tapping his foot, Hyunwoo stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. “Hang on a minute, you jumped me!” Hyunwoo argued back breaking out into a huge smile, “Thought you didn’t remember” Kihyun challenged as he moved so close he had to tilt his head back to look into Hyunwoo’s eyes. “I’ve woken up properly now, I remember somethings…” he said lifting his hand to gently stroke down Kihyun’s jaw, moving his fingers down to play connect the dots with the marks on Kihyun’s chest.

“Somethings?” Kihyun asked hitching an eyebrow as disjointed images popped in and out of his head like watching a movie with a glitchy internet connection. “Yeah like you nearly ripping my jugular out in the middle of the club” Hyunwoo guffawed as Kihyun’s eyes fell onto the singular mark on Hyunwoo’s neck, that was going to be difficult to cover. Kihyun shoved at his shoulder, “So this was your retaliation?” he squealed gesturing to himself. “Maybe” Hyunwoo teased, stepping forward and encasing Kihyun in his arms, “You probably deserved it” he added with a playful shrug. 

“Hey!” Kihyun whined, luckily he caught Hyunwoo off guard as spun on his heel knocking him backwards onto the bed, Kihyun dug his knees into the mattress either side of Hyunwoo’s legs pinning him to the bed. “What!” Hyunwoo shrieked, a broad smile still plastered on his face as Kihyun shifted closer, “We’re not done… not until we’re even” he warned planting a chaste kiss on his forehead before shifting away quickly. Hyunwoo gripped his thighs tugging him forward, his palms collided with the sheets narrowly missing Hyunwoo’s face, Hyunwoo littered kisses along Kihyun’s jawline moving slowly closer towards his mouth when a sudden banging at the door interrupted them. 

“Expecting guests?” Hyunwoo teased, releasing Kihyun reluctantly, “No” Kihyun whined back as he slipped a t-shirt over his head rushing towards the door, based on the non-stop knocking it was most likely Minhyuk again. “I heard you the first time!” he whined as he jerked the door open. His stomach twisted painfully, and he suddenly felt light headed, “Ha-Joon?” he yelped so loudly that Hyunwoo practically jumped out of the bedroom, his brow furrowed. “W-what are you doing here?!” Kihyun stuttered awkwardly.


	5. “that boy was going to be a force to be reckoned with when he got older”

“I wanted to see you” Ha-Joon said sadly, “I just wanted to see you” he repeated as Kihyun stood frozen in the doorway like a statue. “Ha-Joon… you need to stop doing this!” he scolded, his stomach tightening painfully as he shifted on awkwardly on the balls of his feet, “We’re over, it’s done” Kihyun said as softly as he could, Ha-Joon sniffled back tears as he shook his head. “You can’t just throw away three years of a relationship like that” he demanded, slamming his palm into the door, “You can when you were miserable” Kihyun spat back.

“Who’s at the door babe?” Hyunwoo called out, causing Kihyun to burn beetroot, if he were thinking rationally he’d be scared of the backlash this could cause but his mushy brain was too caught up on the fact that Hyunwoo had called him babe to care about anything else. Hyunwoo run his hands along Kihyun’s lower back before stopping at his side, glaring down at Ha-Joon, “You again?” he groaned crossing his muscular arms over his chest. Before Kihyun could even open his mouth to Hyunwoo had stepped forward throwing Ha-Joon over his right shoulder as if he were a rag doll.

Ha-Joon let out a shrill shocked scream staring at Kihyun confused as Hyunwoo wandered off down the hallway with him, Kihyun burst into laughter crumpling to the floor wiping tears out of his ears when Hyunwoo returned a few minutes later grinning proudly. “What did you do with him?” Kihyun asked tentatively, “I should have thrown him in the trash” Hyunwoo sneered, “I just deposited him outside” he said with a shrug extending a hand out to help Kihyun up off the floor.

“Has he been harassing you this whole time?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice suddenly laced with concern as he tugged Kihyun into a cuddle. “Sort of, only by text though that’s the first time he’s shown up at my door” Kihyun explained chewing his lip anxiously, “You have any problems, you call me ok?” Hyunwoo demanded squeezing Kihyun even tighter as if he were he was the most precious thing in the world.

“I will, you know I will” Kihyun explained with a grin, “I should find my phone before Minhyuk reports me as missing” Kihyun giggled. “Ah yeah about that…” Hyunwoo said his cheeks and ears tinged pink, “You’ve been added to our group chat…” Hyunwoo muttered shyly as Kihyun raised an eyebrow expectantly. He wasn’t quite sure what that meant but for some reason it made his stomach knot uncomfortably, he retrieved his phone flopping down onto the sofa beside Hyunwoo opening the twenty five unread messages.

****

**_✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _: *_** ** _✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _:* *:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** ** _*:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** **_✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _: *_** ** _✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _:* *:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** ** _*:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_**

**MinMin added You to the Chat**

**MinMin added Hyungwon to the chat**

**MinMin set your nickname to: Slut #1**

**MinMin set Hyungwon’s name to: Slut #2**

**MinMin:** Mornnningggggg…..how’s everyone doing??

 **Joo:** Morning, I feel like death

 **Kyun:** Does it still count as morning if I haven’t slept yet?

 **Joo:** No it doesn’t

 **Kyun:** Goodnight then lol

 **Slut #2:** Why am I called slut?? And why am I second?

 **MinMin:** 👀👀👀

 **MinMin:** Don’t try to act all innocent! 

**MinMin:** I can’t believe you fucked one of my best friends

 **MinMin:** on the day you met!

 **MinMin:** Ki’s slut 1 cause I have my suspicions…

 **Hoseokie:** It was completely consensual Min, chill

 **Slut #2:** I mean… was it really that unexpected?

 **Slut #2:** Also why am I called slut but Hoseok isn’t????

 **Slut #2:** Min… your favouritism is showing!!!

 **MinMin:** Fine, fine

**MinMin changed Hoseokie’s name to: Biggest Slut**

**MinMin:** Happy now???

 **Biggest Slut:** No….

 **Hyunwoo:** Morn

 **Joo:** Ayyyy it lives!!!

 **Biggest Slut:** How you feeling???

 **Hyunwoo:** Like a freshman again lol

 **MinMin:** Where’s my baby Kiki?!?!?!?!

 **Hyunwoo:** Don’t worry Min I made sure he got home safe

 **Hyunwoo:** Or should I say…

**Hyunwoo changed MinMin’s name to: Alpha Slut**

**Hyunwoo changed Slut #1’s name to: Ki**

**Alpha Slut:** WHAT?!

 **Hyunwoo:** You’re really going to try and call everyone else out…

 **Hyunwoo:** After we ALL had to witness you and Joo last night…

 **Hyunwoo:** Just start dating already fuck sake

 **Joo:** I don’t know what you’re talking about 😳😳

 **Ki:** I’m traumatised for life

 **Ki:** It’s like walking in on your parents

 **Alpha Slut:** We were not that bad!!

 **Kyun:** Yeah you were

 **Slut #2:** It was… an experience…

 **Biggest Slut:** I can’t believe you tried to judge US

 **Joo:** No memory of any of this…

 **Ki:** Is Min that bad??? 😂😂😂

 **Joo:** OMG no, that’s NOT what I meant

 **Alpha Slut:** Kihyun!!!

 **Alpha Slut:** There was no US! I was only judging Wonnie lol

 **Slut #2:** Rude

 **Ki:** I’d like to know why I was labelled a slut??

 **Ki:** Apparently I’m the only one in this group that’s not fucking someone

 **Kyun:** We could form a left out club! Or you know 😉

 **Ki:** No….

 **Biggest slut:** Oh really, Not fucking anyone…

 **Biggest Slut:** so where’s Hyunwoo then?? 👀👀

 **Biggest Slut:** Cause he didn’t come home last night…

 **Hyunwoo:** Like I’d want to go home and listen to you two go at it

 **Hyunwoo:** I slept on Ki’s couch ffs

 **MinMin:** Pfffttt!!!!!!

 **Joo:** Bullshit!!!!

 **Slut #2:** Ki… 😭 I’M SO PROUD OF YOU

 **Ki:** Oh shut up

 **Ki:** Seriously nothing happened!

 **MinMin:** Yeah, yeah we believe you… not

 **Slut #2:** You will tell me everything!!!!!

 **Ki:** there’s nothing to tell ffs!

 ** _✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _: *_** ** _✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _:* *:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** ** _*:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** **_✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _: *_** ** _✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _:* *:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** ** _*:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_**

“Nothing?” Hyunwoo queried his eyes flickering across Kihyun’s chest as if there wasn’t a layer of grey fabric covering the marks. “Shhh!” Kihyun whined kicking out at Hyunwoo’s thigh, “they don’t need to know that!” Kihyun grinned sheepishly. “They don’t need to know what?” Hyunwoo asked tilting his head to the side and feigning ignorance, “Exactly” Kihyun murmured bopping his nose sweetly. “When do you have to go home?” Kihyun asked reluctantly, Hyunwoo’s presence was warm and comforting even when they were doing nothing.

“Whenever you want to kick me out…” Hyunwoo replied smiling sweetly as he run his hands through Kihyun’s hair. “I’m not going to kick you out!” Kihyun argued back with a pout “… I do have assignments to do though” he said with a sigh as Hyunwoo planted a soft kiss on his forehead. “It’s fine, I’ll let you study… IF you promise to go out on a date with me” He teased, wrapping his arms around Kihyun, and locking him in place on his lap. Kihyun squirmed, in a feeble attempt to escape whilst Hyunwoo guffawed in his ear, he was as strong as he looked.

“Really?” Kihyun queried, his voice dripping in sarcasm, “Isn’t it a bit late for that?” he giggled in an attempt to relieve the anxiety clutching at his chest. “Never… so Monday?” Hyunwoo asked his eyes glinting hopefully, “Yes Monday…” Kihyun said breathlessly as Hyunwoo dipped forward in an attempt to steal a kiss.

“Uh uh!!” Kihyun shrieked as he slipped backwards onto the sofa, “No kisses until our first date!” he teased. This time Hyunwoo pouted, it was amazing how a simple expression made him look ten years younger, “I don’t want to wait!” he whined loudly, his voice high and thin as he clambered across the sofa after Kihyun. “I’m serious! Hyunwoo!” he shrieked between giggles as the other tickled his sides relentlessly, “I can’t believe you have the audacity to kiss me first and then refuse me more!” Hyunwoo sulked as he planted a slobbery kiss onto Kihyun’s cheek in revenge.

***********

Kihyun hates Mondays. It’s easily the worst day of the week, all the teachers have to go in early for a meeting where you get assigned extra duties and the head of years love to use this time to remind them of all the mistakes that were made in the previous week. This Monday however, Kihyun was full of life. He strolled into work earlier than usual, hanging up his coat and bag, he was wearing a black turtle neck to strategically hide his neck which still had an odd yellow-green mark on it. “Morning” Minhyuk yawned as he stumbled through the doorway, “Morning” Kihyun waved back without even looking as he shifted through the paper work looking for what Minhyuk needed for the day. “So how was your weekend?” Minhyuk asked, his face suddenly much brighter, “Alright, I guess… Ha-Joon turned up again” he admitted, biting back a giggle at the memory of Hyunwoo walking him out like a bag of rubbish.

“Again?” Minhyuk responded with a sigh, “Ki you need a restraining order or something that isn’t healthy” he said slipping his hands around Kihyun’s shoulders affectionately. “I know, it’s ok though at least Hyunwoo was still with me so I wasn’t alone” he admitted, feeling his ears burn. “Hmmm…” Minhyuk hummed cheekily as Hyungwon entered, looking like a completely different person. Physically he was the same tall guy with his long black hair slicked back and his silver framed glasses sitting snuggly on his face however emotionally, he had done a 180 degree flip. He was smiling brightly, showing teeth. At seven on a Monday morning. “Morning” he gushed practically dancing up to them. “Who are you and what have you done with Hyungwon?” Kihyun snapped flinching away from him playfully.

“Oh shut up ok!” he whined snaking his hands around Minhyuk’s hips and snuggling into his shoulder. “I’m just… happy” he sighed letting his eyes flutter closed. Minhyuk and Kihyun exchanged knowing looks, “If I had known sex…” Minhyuk started, Hyungwon slapped a hand against his mouth silencing him instantly, “Not sex, Hoseok” he corrected him politely. Minhyuk let out a high pitch squeal as he jumped on the spot excitedly “Oh my god my best friends dating!” Minhyuk gushed, practically sobbing at his point.

“Oh now you’re happy! I thought we were all sluts!” Kihyun reminded him, crossing his arms in mock annoyance, “Yeah when I thought Hyungwon was just going to fuck him and never call him again! Poor Hoseokie is too fragile for that” Minhyuk explained dismissively, Kihyun shrugged, accepting this argument although fragile is _not_ a word he would use to describe Hoseok, like ever.

“So you don’t actually mind if we date your friends?” Kihyun said, trying not to sound too hopeful as Hyungwon nodded happily. “Obviously not!” Minhyuk whined exasperated, “You’re all grown adults… I just want you all to be happy” he said winking at Kihyun who attempted to stifle his growing smile. “We want you to be happy too… so figure out what the fuck you and Joo are already” Hyungwon said as he flopped back onto a small table, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

“I’m trying ok?” Minhyuk said giving them a weak smile, as if there was something left unsaid. “You ready for this meeting?” Kihyun asked, jumping to change the subject. “Yeah” Minhyuk nodded smiling at him appreciatively, Hyungwon frowned deeply letting out a low groan. That was the Hyungwon they were used too. “Yeah I guess so” he said rolling his eyes, “let’s go”.

************

“Playground duty! I’m an assistant!” Kihyun whisper-shouted at Minhyuk, his irritation apparent as they re-entered the classroom. “At least you get to do it with Hyungwon” Minhyuk shrugged unhelpfully although he did have a point, it was better it be Hyungwon and not Mrs Park that always tried to set him up with her daughter. He was running out of ways to politely decline and wasn’t sure it was entirely appropriate to announce your love of men to the entire break room.

“Still, I use my breaks to study…” Kihyun added breaking out into a bright smile as Minhyuk began greeting the kids. There was a sharp uptake of noise as the children began entering the classrooms, most slowly filtered in one by one but there were the odd few pairs like Jongdae and Minseok that always wandered in arm in arm. “Morning Mr Yoo!” A smaller boy screamed as he run over to take his seat, his blonde hair flopped over his eyes, “Morning Keonhee” he chimed back happily, “Where’s Seo ho?” Kihyun asked bending down as the boy frowned intently.

“He doesn’t like me anymore” he explained with a serious pout, “What do you mean?” asked tilting his head to one side in confusion. These children were best friends on Friday, “He likes Gun Hak and woongie more…he won’t like me anymore now he has new friends” Keonhee explained tearing up. “He absolutely can! You can have lots of friends, you like little Yong Bok that’s in Mr Chae’s class don’t you?” he said and Keonhee nodded shyly.

“See, you can have lots of friends” Kihyun explained patting him on the head in time to see Seo ho burst through the door, eyes scanning the desks. Gun Hak wandered in behind him with Hwangwoong on his back smiling happily, “Keonhee!” the three shrieked in unison rushing over to him, all chatting animatedly. Kihyun gave him a warm smile before moving away, just in time to see some kind of human bundle happening in the reading corner.

“Excuse me!” Kihyun shrieked, watching as the tangle of bodies froze, little eyes peaking up at him. “What is going on here?!” he said taking a deep breath as little Yugyeom stood upright tapping his feet shyly. “We were just playing” he explained, drooping his head sadly as he begun to sniffle. “This type of game isn’t safe, who’s at the bottom? Come on get up please!” he demanded reaching out a hand that Jaebeom reluctantly took stalking off to his seat silently.

Tangled in the middle with their legs and arms crossed over one another was Bambam, as per usual, Jinyoung and Jackson who all apologised, bowing low once they had struggled apart, beneath Jackson was poor Youngjae. He was red in the face, his bottom lip quivering sadly as he bowed low, “Sorry Mr Yoo” he mumbled before disappearing. At the very bottom was Mark, who looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards. The carpet lines squashed into one side of his face, “Are you ok?” Kihyun asked, his voice full of concern. Foreign students had the most difficult time settling in, whether it was as simple as the language barrier or something much more complex, they were always the targets of bullying.

“We really were just playing Mr Yoo… it’s cause I got candy from home” Mark explained, resorting back to English as he produced a handful of small multicoloured hard boiled sweets from his pocket. “It’s ok… maybe save the rough and tumble for break though?” he explained with a tight smile sending him to his seat. The others had all avoided his gaze, hunched over guilty but Jaebeom was slumped back in his seat, eyes dark and challenging as he glared over at Kihyun. He felt himself gulp involuntarily, that boy was going to be a force to be reckoned with when he got older.

*************

The first half of the day seemed to fly by and Kihyun was already buttoning up his coat ready for break duty. He wandered off, positioning himself in the middle of the playground waiting for Hyungwon to arrive. The bell rung and students poured out of all the different doors and much to his delight Mark came out hand in hand with Yugyeom, followed closely by Jaebeom who seemed to be dragging Youngjae behind him.

“I hate break duty” Hyungwon whined beside him, making him jump out of his skin. They both cackled loudly, trying to look professional. They were now in charge of monitoring nearly forty children after all. “Hi Mr Yoo!” a voice called as Jae bolted past with Younghyun hot on his heels, they collided with Jaebeom’s group of friends making Kihyun cringe internally. He watched cautiously as Sungjin appeared with two much smaller boys by his side, he nudged Hyungwon in confusion who just shook his head. They watched them intently as if they were in a miniature K-drama, the way Sungjin and Jaebeom looked at each other it was like seeing two rival crime bosses coming face to face.

Hyungwon gasped, gripping Kihyun’s shoulder in fear when Jaebeom lifted an arm, however to everyone’s surprise he wrapped it around the other smiling sweetly. “These kids will be the death of me” Kihyun groaned still holding his heart, “That Jaebeom… I don’t know how you cope with him” Hyungwon said letting out a relived sigh. “If you think he’s a challenge, you obviously haven’t had the privilege of meeting Kyungsoo…” Kihyun smirked suddenly panicked as he tried to identify his students in the sea of little bodies around them.

“Uhhh” Kihyun stuttered, “Do they normally mix?” Kihyun quiered pointing to a large group of students who seemed to be play fighting with swords, “Sometimes, Yong Bok goes scouts with Keonhee, so they’ve made friends and the twins are in there somewhere” Hyungwon sighed before pointing out two identical boys that were wrestling on the floor. “Ones in my class, ones in yours” Hyungwon explained, “I know… which ones which though?” Kihyun asked genuinely and Hyungwon shrugged in confusion, “I was kinda hoping you’d know…” Hyungwon admitted grinning brightly. They seemed to be playing nicely and things were calm, if the definition of calm was thirty hyper active five year olds that is. “So how was your weekend?” Kihyun finally asked, Hyungwon broke into a grin almost instantly. “Well Friday night I… played the best game of chess I have ever played in my entire life and then Saturday I went out for a really lovely dinner” he titled his head to the side as if he were reminiscing. “What about you? I heard you played some chess too” Hyungwon said nudging Kihyun in the ribs playfully, “What?!” Kihyun burst almost forgetting his surroundings, “No… not chess, at best I played a game of rock, paper scissors” he beamed, his cheeks flushed at the memory.

“Elaborate?” Hyungwon begged. As if on cue, Seo ho was thrown over Gi Wook’s head and they had to rush forward and intervene, leaving their conversation hanging. Young Jo and Gun Hak adverted their eyes, swaying gently with their hands behind their backs in an attempt to look innocent. The other boys continued playing fervently, Minho nearly ran straight into Hyungwon’s leg whilst chasing poor little Seungmin.

“Who threw him?” Kihyun demanded making dead eye contact with Keonhee, the boy’s ears burnt pink as he shook his head adamantly, it was obvious none of them were willing to tell and the others were still playing as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. “Don’t pull Hyunjin’s hair Hwangwoong!” Kihyun gasped, separating the two boys hastily “But he betrayed the king!” Hwangwoong cried out angrily, still caught up in their make believe world, “The king deserved it!” Hyunjin shrieked back sticking his tongue out before darting odd across the playground. Luckily, the bell rung putting an end to their investigation and the violent battle between the ‘Royal Guard’ and the ‘rebels’.

**************

The day seemed to both drag and speed by, Kihyun rushed around the room like a headless chicken tidying away everything he saw, he almost packed Minhyuk away to a set of drawers because the brat wouldn’t stopping getting in his way. “What’s the rush?” Minhyuk teased, his tongue pursed between his lips as he grinned over at Kihyun smugly. “Fine, fine!” Kihyun snapped running his hands through his hair stressfully, “I don’t have time for your games right now ok!” he whined as he slammed a pile of books down onto his desk.

“I have a date with Hyunwoo, and I don’t want to be late, ok?” he spat, regretting his decision to tell Minhyuk instantly, he let out a high pitched scream as if Kihyun was trying to murder him and honestly right now that didn’t seem like a bad idea. He clambered onto his desk, clamping his hand over Minhyuk’s mouth, shushing him irritably, “Look I don’t know what’s going on yet, so just, don’t ok?” Kihyun asked, sighing heavily as he let his insecurity seep out like a venom, poisoning his mind. 

“Don’t what?” Minhyuk mumbled innocently as he licked the inside of Kihyun hand forcing him to let go, “Ew!” Kihyun groaned wiping his hand clean on his trouser leg. “That’s disgusting! You don’t know where my hands been!” he whined but Minhyuk grinned harder, clasping his hands together until his chin, “You don’t know where my tongues been” Minhyuk warned with a wink.

“Don’t finish that sentence… I really don’t want to know” Hyungwon demanded as he stalked in with another armful of paperwork, which much to his surprise he handed to Kihyun not Minhyuk. “It’s for the meeting, with the parents? It’s on Wednesday” he said hesitantly but Kihyun nodded happily, “Of course, I’ll make a note” he nodded, sending daggers Minhyuk’s way before tucking everything away in his bag safely.

“Ok I’m all done, I’ll see you in the morning?” he asked tentatively as he wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s shoulders cuddling his close. “You’re going early?” Hyungwon pried, giving Kihyun a suspicious look, he tried to shrug it off casually lying through his teeth “I have assignments to complete” he said as he buttoned his coat, smiling at them both brightly. “Have funnn” Minhyuk drawled cheekily as he slung his bag over his shoulder retreating quickly before Hyungwon could ask any more questions.

He threw himself out into the car park, with a finally sigh. His nerves were staring to kick in but so was the excitement. He found Hyunwoo instantly, he was huddled with Jooheon and Hoseok chatting indistinctively, their bikes stood shining beautifully in the evening sunlight. “Oh” Jooheon gasped suddenly, “Hey Ki!” he smiled brightly exposing his dimples, “They are just going over the last bit of paperwork they won’t be long” he explained pointing back towards the building shyly.

Hoseok nodded happily grinning at him in a way that made him want to snuggle him up in a fluffy blanket and cuddle him, “Thanks, I wanted to surprise him” he explained suddenly looking nervous, “he’ll be so happy to see you” Kihyun said and Hoseok seemed to sigh with relief. “Come on!” Hyunwoo whined almost forcing the leather jacket up Kihyun’s arm, Kihyun couldn’t help but laugh at his impatience as he got ready for the ride. “So where are we going?” Kihyun asked as he threw himself onto the bike, tugging the helmet over his head, wishing there were a way to keep his hair tidy. “It’s a surprise” Hyunwoo shouted back over the roar of the engine, Kihyun slipped his arms around him ready to go.

He was slowly getting used to the feel of the kick off, it no longer made his stomach lurch and he enjoyed watching the familiar streets zip by around them. It was strange but he just felt, _safe_ on the back of Hyunwoo’s bike. There was no stressful deadlines, no expectations. No one telling him how to talk or behave, no pressure for him to be formal or eloquent and no infuriating stalker ex-boyfriends. He sighed with relief feeling as if they were speeding away from all his worries. He suddenly realised he had gotten so comfortable he had no idea where they were, or how long they had been driving for.

They turned down towards the sea front, the sun had begun to set in the distance, casting mesmerising hues of pink and orange across the sky. The ocean reflected this like a mirror, as the tide lapped at the shore ebbing and flowing slowly, Hyunwoo pulled up in a small car park killing the engine. “We’re here!” he called out, Kihyun slipped his hands away taking in the view of the vacant beach, “Where are we?” he asked breathlessly, slipping his helmet off eagerly, “It’s beautiful” he sighed.


	6. "I have a hairdryer?"

“Yeah it is” Hyunwoo said standing watching Kihyun intensely, “Oh stop it!” Kihyun whined slapping out at him playfully as his cheeks burned at the compliment. “Come on…” Hyunwoo said gesturing with his head, they followed a narrow winding path down the back of several large wooden beach huts stopping at one that was painted a fresh pastel blue with soft yellow stripes.

Kihyun’s eyes grew wide as they turned the corner. There was a large cuddle chair in the centre of the room looking out over the beach and a table with a bouquet of red roses sat in front of it, candles flickered from several shelves across around the room. “What do you think?” Hyunwoo asked shyly and Kihyun had to fight the urge to fling himself at the other instantly, “It’s beautiful it’s so…” he choked, tearing up. “Oh!” Hyunwoo shrieked, throwing his arms around him, Kihyun sobbed into his chest silently, chastising himself internally for being so over emotional.

“I’m so sorry, it’s not this…. this is perfect” he said breathing out a sigh, as he wiped his face haphazardly. “I just can’t remember the last time I went on a date… especially one this well organised” he grinned as Hyunwoo stroked his back reassuringly. “You deserve the best” Hyunwoo cooed, sneaking a quick peck on his cheek before disappearing off to the back of the shack, there was a small wooden kitchenette that apparently had a built in fridge as Hyunwoo returned with two cold beers. Kihyun stripped off his stuffy work blazer, snuggling up into the corner of the chair, the view really was stunning he thought with a sigh as Hyunwoo slipped in beside him, throwing a blanket over their legs and tucking Kihyun into his chest with a tight squeeze.

“This is wonderful” Kihyun gushed, Hyunwoo was warm and comforting as he snuggled in closer to him, “I’m glad you like it… I was a bit worried you wouldn’t” Hyunwoo admitted shyly as he grinned down at Kihyun, eyes disappearing completely. “Who wouldn’t love this?” Kihyun asked exasperated, who wouldn’t want to be spoiled with a romantic gesture. “My Ex apparently…” Hyunwoo grimaced, “She said I was too much of a hopeless romantic and it was irritating…” he explained, his face twisted painfully at the memory. “Hmph” Kihyun muttered as he sat up crossing his arms, “Sounds like we both dated people that took us for granted” Kihyun said as he gently slipped his fingers through Hyunwoo’s giving his hand a tight squeeze.

“How was your day?” Hyunwoo asked obviously changing the question, Kihyun couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “The kids were a handful” he laughed tersely, “But it was ok… as boring as any other Monday… you?” he asked as he came to the sudden realisation that he didn’t really know much about Hyunwoo, like for example, what his job was. “Well I’m an accountant” he began explaining, that didn’t fit his image at all and Kihyun struggled to hide his shocked expression, “I know right?” Hyunwoo guffawed sweetly, “I’ve been there six years now, it’s an alright job but not that interesting” he said with a shrug.

“I think it’s interesting” Kihyun said shuffling so he could sit up, “I mean at least your colleagues don’t eat glue or undress when they want to go home” he said with a sigh, Hyunwoo giggled at that eyes twinkling beautifully. “I don’t know… Minyoung can do questionable things when she’s hungover…” he said as if in thought and it was Kihyun’s turn to laugh hysterically.

They spoke for what seemed like hours, about their families, their upbringings, their colleagues and of course, their friends. Kihyun felt his heart flutter happily, the more Hyunwoo spoke the more Kihyun fell head over heels for him, everything about him was endearing from the way he spoke about his mother with such love and admiration to the way he laughed and complained about Hoseok acting like his little brother. The sun was casting a deep orange glow on the beach that was somehow inviting, “It looks wonderful out there” Kihyun sighed and Hyunwoo smirked at him cheekily. “Want to go for a walk?” he asked and Kihyun nodded enthusiastically.

Kihyun kicked his shoes off, rushing out onto the warm sand Hyunwoo was already a few strides ahead of him, curse those long legs of his. Kihyun enjoyed the feeling of the sand between his toes as he slowly wandered forward, “Come on!” Hyunwoo called and Kihyun had to squint into the distance to find him. He was already in the water, the waves lapping at his ankles, he looked like he had fallen straight out of a perfume advert. You know the one, some hot guy gazing into the sea, looking stunning, yeah. That one.

“Come on!” Hyunwoo shouted again, stamping his feet impatiently, “No!” Kihyun yelled back, grinning wildly as he sat down. He grabbed fistfuls of sand letting it slowly run through his fingers whilst he watched Hyunwoo wading through the ocean, paddling his feet like a small child, it was his version of paradise, feeling the warm sand around him, his heart soaring every time he remembered this was his first date, with Hyunwoo. “If I’m dreaming don’t wake me up” he whispered to himself, closing his eyes to make a wish, Hyunwoo waved over playfully before breaking out into a sprint towards Kihyun, “Hi” He giggled as he collided with Kihyun falling into the sand, “Hi” Kihyun beamed back when he suddenly felt hands at his waist as he was hoisted up into the air. “What!” he shrieked, chuckling as Hyunwoo’s arms pinned Kihyun to his chest, it was a moment of bliss being carried across the sand, but it was short lived as he was unceremoniously launched into the water.

The cool water enveloped him sending shivers up his spine, he kicked up coughing and spluttering as he pushed his wet hair back off his forehead. “This isn’t a walk!” Kihyun shrieked splashing water at Hyunwoo. “You git!” he squealed, Hyunwoo was laughing so hard he had fallen onto his knees, wet sand smeared over his white shirt. The orange sky gave him a glowing halo as his cheeks puffed out, barely containing his smile. Kihyun felt the annoyance rise as his clothing began to cling to his body he surged forward latching onto Hyunwoo’s arm and tugging, he was lucky he caught him off guard as he fell to the side rolling into sand as the tide rushed forward soaking him.

“Hey!” Hyunwoo spat, feigning annoyance as he waded further into the water following Kihyun’s lead. “It’s cold” he whined wrapping his arms around Kihyun, he was like a big teddy bear draped over his shoulders and just for a moment Kihyun didn’t care about the water or the cold making his bones numb, as far as he was aware nothing else existed except Hyunwoo. “You didn’t care about it being cold when you threw me in!” Kihyun pouted as he splashed at Hyunwoo playfully. They stayed like that for far too long, frolicking in the ocean, laughing, and splashing one another as if they were teenagers again.

They lied in the sand watching as the sky slowly shifted, turning a dark inky blue, silver stars began twinkling in the sky and a shiver run down Kihyun’s spine. “Let’s go inside it’s getting cold” Hyunwoo murmured giving Kihyun’s shoulder a tight squeeze as he reluctantly broke away from his embrace, he plodded along in the sand watching as Hyunwoo retreated into the beach hut. He froze at the doorway watching as a water dripped from his clothes creating a puddle on the floor, “What are you doing?” Hyunwoo called out, appearing from a door out the back Kihyun hadn’t noticed before. “You’ll freeze to death get in here!” he demanded with a huff before disappearing again, “I don’t want to get the floor wet!” he called out sheepishly, there was a murmured ‘FUCK THE FLOOR’ bellowed from the other room that pushed Kihyun forward.

Kihyun leant against the doorframe shyly, still hyperaware that his clothes were dripping water everywhere. The back room was small, there was a bunk bed resting against the back wall and a dresser beside it, the drawers hanging open. Kihyun’s eyes danced hungrily over Hyunwoo’s bare back before a black t-shirt rudely covered it, he turned as if sensing Kihyun’s gaze grinning broadly. “Finally!” he grinned, “I know we’re different sizes but just try and find something” he said gesturing to the dresser before shutting the door behind him.

Kihyun hesitantly undressed eyeing the dresser suspiciously, “You’re kidding” he chuckled to himself as he held up a pair of jogging bottoms almost as tall as him. He slipped them on anyway, just so he could say he tried. The waistband came up to his chest and as soon as he let go the fabric pooled at his feet, “Well… it’s a no to trousers…” he sighed grabbing a t-shirt and throwing it over his head. Now, this was the only thing he missed about being in a relationship, having cosy oversized t-shirts that smelt like them to snuggle up in.

He stalked out into the main room avoiding Hyunwoo’s eyes as he slipped dropped down onto the chair, he felt his blush rise as he hid his milky thighs under the red plaid blanket. “I know it’s no expensive restaurant but… have you enjoyed our date?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice shaking slightly as Kihyun crawled over into his lap, snuggling into his chest comfortably, “This is the best date I’ve ever had” he grinned, his stomach rumbled just in time to ruin the moment. “Correction, almost best date” he teased as Hyunwoo carded his fingers through his hair sweetly, “Yeah, I’m hungry too…” Hyunwoo admitted smiling down at him. “To be honest I didn’t think we’d be out this late” he chuckled and Kihyun felt his eyes droop as he got far too comfortable, the low sound of crashing waves in the distance mixed with Hyunwoo’s heartbeat was his perfect lullaby.

***************

Kihyun awoke with a panic, taking a few seconds to ground himself, the morning sunrise peeked through the window basking everything in a light orange glow. He opened his eyes groggily and stretched out, feet tapping the edge of the chair… chair?! He jerked himself upright, only stopped by Hyunwoo’s arms still linked around his waist. “Hyunwoo?!” he said shaking his shoulder in an attempt to wake the man, god he looked so cute all bleary eyed and confused as he sat up yawning. “What’s wrong?” he murmured, letting his eyelids close once more. “No, no!” Kihyun whined, kissing him on the cheek and hiding a smirk as his eyes pinged open instantly, “What?” Hyunwoo repeated and Kihyun’s heart leapt into his throat.

“I have work, it’s Tuesday!” Kihyun practically squealed, he jumped upright throwing the blanket back down behind him before he remembered that he was practically half naked, and all his own clothing was soaking wet in a clump on Hyunwoo’s floor. “Fuck” Kihyun practically yelled running his hands through his hair in confusion, he had never stayed out without pre-planning, not on a school night and never on a work night and now the clock was glowing 06:30 and he his head was completely empty. “Hmm… yeah” Hyunwoo drawled dragging Kihyun forward, his knees landed on the chair with a thump as he sat straddled over Hyunwoo’s lap.

Hyunwoo snaked his hands around Kihyun’s neck, dragging him closer and there it was. The breath taking, earth shattering, official end of date kiss that made your heart burst and your knees weak. Kihyun pulled back, chewing on his bottom lip as an excited giggle escaped his lips, “I need to get to work” he admitted with a heavy sigh as Hyunwoo gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. “I know… I’m sorry” he said, a small smile dancing playfully across his lips, “I should have woken you and taken you home, but you just looked so cute…” Hyunwoo admitted, cheeks flaring up at the confession. “Hyunwoo…” Kihyun said breathlessly putting their foreheads together, “I’m not mad! I’m not… it was so lovely… it was the perfect end to the perfect date” he said, grinning madly as he kissed him once more.

“But now I’m going to be late and I need to find my clothes!” he squeaked as Hyunwoo’s hands slipped down grabbing fistfuls of his arse, “Hey!” he squealed batting at the others arms light-heartedly, “Couldn’t resist” Hyunwoo said with a shrug before lifting Kihyun up and placing him back down on his feet. 

Kihyun gave him a disapproving tut as he wandered off into the ‘bedroom’, his clothes were still where he left them hanging over the bars of the bunk bed, he reached out gingerly feeling different areas, but they were still damp and crumpled. “Have you got an iron?” Kihyun called out hopefully as Hyunwoo appeared in the doorway grinning at him, “It’s a beach hut, I have a hair dryer?” he chuckled as Kihyun shrugged, mulling it over. “That’ll have to do, I start at seven thirty” he explained.

*************

“Morning!” Kihyun announced smiling brightly as Minhyuk and Hyungwon stared at him in confusion from behind Min’s desk. He hung up his bag and coat, ignoring their prying eyes as he attempted to straighten out his creased shirt, he turned on the spot to see two pairs of large eyes watching him intently. “What?” he demanded standing with his hands on his hips, he felt like a teenage boy caught sneaking in his bedroom window by his parents.

“You’re late” they said in unison, grinning at one another, “No I’m not it’s seven twenty” Kihyun argued back, his heart had barely calmed from the life threatening ride it took to get him here on time, he was certain he _wasn’t_ late. “You’ve been here at seven on the dot every single. Day.” Hyungwon said crossing his arms and leaning back, eyeing the older suspiciously, “Even before I gave you a key!” Minhyuk added, he watched Hyungwon carefully attempting to mimic his movements although he looked a lot softer when he tried to scowl.

“I didn’t come in early, but I wasn’t late! I just overslept” Kihyun whined rolling his eyes, now he really felt like a disinterested teenager trying to make up excuses to his two dads. “Technicality” Hyungwon said, waving a hand in the air flippantly, “For you that IS late” he smirked shoving his long hair out of his eyes like some kind of bond villain, it was a crime that he even looked gorgeous when he was grilling Kihyun. “You’re shirts creased” Minhyuk added, _ok so apparently they are both going to play Bad Cop and I’m fucked_ Kihyun thought. “My iron broke” Kihyun spluttered, he had never been a good liar, why did his best friends have to be so observant?!

“So…” Minhyuk began moving out from behind the desk and moving in front of Kihyun, he stood up straight rolling his shoulders back, the way he did when he was giving speeches. “You expect me you’re best friend, to believe that you went on a date with Hyunwoo last night and now you are just ‘conveniently’ late, wearing the same creased up clothing you wore yesterday?” He asked waggling his eyebrows in victory. “Oh the tie!” Hyungwon croaked from behind him obviously coming to the same realisation. “You dirty little stop out!” Hyungwon shrieked with glee as he moved closer to them, “I want all the details!” he demanded hanging off of Min’s arm. Minhyuk stood smiling smugly, “You smell like damp” he added, frowning slightly. “My clothes ARE damp” Kihyun spluttered into laughter as he fell into his friends arms, it felt really good to be this happy again, to have a reason to gossip with his best friends. “Tell me EVERYTHING!” Min gushed as they moved to sit on a nearby table, “So!” Kihyun began unable to hide his grin.


	7. “We’re not having this discussion over a happy meal!”

**_✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _: *_** ** _✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _:* *:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** ** _*:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** **_✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _: *_** ** _✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _:* *:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** ** _*:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_**

**Minmin:** Why have I never been to the beach hut?!

**Joo:** Oh here we go….

**Kyun:** Told you this would happen

**Hyunwoo:** Shut it

**Hyunwoo:** It’s not like we all went and left you out Min

**Minmin:** I never even knew it existed!

**Hoseokie:** We practically lived in that hut in uni lol

**Wonnie:** I’ve never been either Min, and I’m not being a jealous baby about it

**Minmin:** You’re new here

**Minmin:** and I’m not jealous so pipe down!

**Wonnie:** 🙄🙄🙄 I tried!

**Kyun:** It’s very simple, Hyunwoo doesn’t want to fuck you Min

**Hyunwoo:** I’m going to stop you right there

**Hyunwoo:** I don’t want to fuck any of you, and you’ve all been at one point

**Hyunwoo:** Tell you what Min we’ll make a deal

**Minmin:** Oooohhh FUN!

**Hyunwoo:** We’ll go on a triple date, me, and Ki, Won and Hoseok and You and Joo…

**Kyun:** OOOOHHHHHHHHHH I SEE HOW IT IS

**Hoseokie:** that actually sounds fun

**Wonnie:** I wouldn’t mind that, but I don’t think the beach hut will fit all of us lol

**Ki:** Don’t think about it too logically, Joo has to ask Min out first

**Joo:** Why do I have to ask???

**Wonnie:** Can’t go on a date if your just bros lol

**Hyunwoo:** Okay, okay… If Joo finally asks Min out all SEVEN of us will have a beach date!

**Kyun:** hell yeah!

**Wonnie:** What do you think Min…?

**Ki:** Min???

**Kyun:** Joo are you in???

**Kyun:** I know you’re both reading this!

**Hyunwoo:** Fuck

**_✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _: *_** ** _✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _:* *:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** ** _*:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** **_✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _: *_** ** _✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _:* *:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** ** _*:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_**

****

Kihyun sat drumming his fingers into his phone anxiously, Minhyuk falling silent was never a good sign. On an impulse he threw his jacket on and jammed his feet into his trainers, thank god Minhyuk’s apartment was within walking distance. He threw himself up the stairwell greeting Minhyuk’s neighbour hastily as he rushed past banging on the door like a man possessed.

Crickets.

“Min?!” he yelled before banging on the door again, “It’s just me?” he called out more softly this time as the anxiety that had been rising like a loaf of bread deflated suffocating him, his chest tight. Just as he was about to get his phone out to call for backup, the door swung open and Minhyuk stood looked dishevelled and small the other side, his hair a mess and his eyes red and puffy. “I knew it” Kihyun said breathlessly throwing his arms around his best friends neck.

Minhyuk sobbed uncontrollably, his words incoherent and his breathing ragged. “Oh Min” Kihyun soothed, awkwardly kicking the door shut behind him with one leg as he shuffled Minhyuk towards the sofa. He sat running his hands through Min’s hair, cooing as he slowly regained composure sniffling and rubbing at his eyes furiously. “You wanna talk?” Kihyun asked hesitantly, it had been a while since he had seen Minhyuk so disheartened, “I don’t know” Minhyuk murmured back as he finally sat up running his hands across his tear stained cheeks.

“How did you know?” Minhyuk croaked out between sniffles as he hunched up resting his chin on his knees beside Kihyun, “A quiet Min is a sad Min” Kihyun admitted, patting Minhyuk’s arm in an attempt to reassure him. He let out a strangled laugh, that sounded foreign to Kihyun’s ears, he wasn’t used to his happy pill being sad. “What happened?” Kihyun asked timidly, a swirl of curiosity and anger began to rage inside.

Minhyuk stared up at him with large, sad puppy eyes. Flickers of pain and confusion evident on his face as he seemed to struggle to find the words, “Jooheon…” he muttered out eventually. “I’ll kill him” Kihyun responded leaping off the sofa in an instant clawing at his jacket to find his phone, “No!” Minhyuk squealed a hint of a genuine giggle escaping his lips. “But you’re crying” Kihyun reasoned as Minhyuk’s fingers dug into his forearm dragging him back into a seated position. Minhyuk curled around him comfortably, resting his head on his shoulder with a hefty sigh.

“So me and Joo, we had this kind of… _agreement_ ” Minhyuk admitted, his ears tinged red as Kihyun choked on his own spit, “If you’re about to tell me Joo is your sugar daddy…” he spluttered much to Minhyuk’s amusement. “EW! NO!” He bellowed, smacking out at Kihyun playfully before snuggling back into him, “We were both lonely so we kind of agreed we’d just be friends with benefits” he admitted as Kihyun nodded along, that much was obvious, it didn’t take a genius to figure out they were fucking.

“That was nearly two years ago, and the thing is, I fell in love with Jooheon along the way” Minhyuk said as he sat up his lip quivering slightly, the confession made Kihyun’s heartache as he gripped Minhyuk’s hand giving it a soothing squeeze. “That’s not a bad thing though… is it?” he asked uncertainty as Minhyuk shook his head, “No… but I don’t think he feels the same way… everyone time someone teases us he gets all distant and weird” he said with a sigh. “Oh Min” Kihyun groaned, snuggling into him as Minhyuk grimaced, “It’s fine, it’s fine!” he said waving dismissively as Kihyun held back his own tears. The guilt began consuming him, for weeks everyone has made digs about them dating, him included and every word had hit Minhyuk’s heart like a bullet and yet he had plastered on a smile ignoring the pain.

“I know I should just ask him, sort things out… but I’m scared” Minhyuk sighed, “I _have_ him, you know? Even if it’s not real, even if it’s…” he gulped, voice breaking off. “At least he’s mine somehow but if I fuck it up I’ll have nothing and I-I can’t lose him” he said crumpling into Kihyun’s lap, “I know” is all Kihyun could think to say as he rubbed Min’s back, his heart constricting painfully. “It’ll be ok” he cooed and as if he were telepathic Hyungwon came bursting in the door, pale faced and furious. “Why are neither of you responding to me?!” He bellowed, face twisting from confusion to sadness at the sight before him, “Who are we burying?” he announced as he flopped down onto the floor in front of them, throwing his arms around Minhyuk.

“What’s with you two and murder!” Minhyuk shrieked as he flung himself down onto the floor dramatically with Hyungwon, they rolled around on the carpet giggling madly. “Sorry” Kihyun shrugged from the sofa watching as Minhyuk began sobbing once more, burying his face in Hyungwon’s chest. “This isn’t why I gave you a key” Minhyuk scolded as Hyungwon glared him down. “If you had answered I wouldn’t have had to use the key!” Hyungwon whined as Kihyun threw himself into the jumble of limbs on the ground, “Why don’t I have a key!” Kihyun snapped jabbing Minhyuk in the ribs.

The giggled like children the pain and heartache of a few moments ago completely forgotten as they bickered about house keys, of all things. “Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Changkyun are staging an intervention as we speak” Hyungwon said and Minhyuk stiffened almost instantly, “Why?” he choked as Hyungwon grinned over at him, gently moving his hair out of his face, “Because you two need to figure this out! Before someone gets hurt” he said sweetly but Minhyuk shrieked in fear scrambling away, he was nimble and faster than he seemed as he hopped the sofa, pressing his phone against his ear. “ABORT MISSION!” He screamed down the phone as Kihyun and Hyungwon wrestled him to the ground in an attempt to get the phone out of his hand.

Minhyuk’s apartment quickly filled with screams and shrieks of laughter as Minhyuk’s phone was forcibly removed from his hand and thrown across the room, “Oh my god” Minhyuk gasped glaring at the phone as if it were a bomb, “this could ruin everything” he whispered holding his face in shock as Kihyun and Hyungwon smashed him into a three-way cuddle, “Or it could be the best thing ever” Kihyun soothed as Minhyuk’s sat silently sobbing between them. The cursed phone roared back into life, they stared at each other in confusion before Kihyun finally broke away, he crept over like as if he was crawling on ice, picking it up cautiously, “Uh, hi” he said, and he was met with Jooheon’s unsteady voice.

“Is he ok?” Jooheon said, his voice practically a whisper, “Yeah…” Kihyun lied. “Can I talk to him?” Jooheon asked shyly and Kihyun chewed on his bottom lip, “Can you promise he will still be ok after?” Kihyun demanded crossing his arms as he paced back and forth. “ _What?!_ Oh, yeah god yes, Kihyun… I really like him” Jooheon blurted out and Kihyun had to hide his smirk, “Then yes you can talk to him” he said nodding to himself happily as he took the phone over to Minhyuk. “Who is it?” Minhyuk asked blinking up at him sweetly, “Jooheon” Kihyun said, Minhyuk rolled his eyes as he snatched it out of his hand like a fed up teenager and stomped off into his bedroom slamming the door shut. “So… do we stay or go?” Hyungwon asked emerging from the fridge as Kihyun shrugged flicking the tv on, “stay” he sighed, smiling to himself as he finally checked his phone.

**_✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _: *_** ** _✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _:* *:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** ** _*:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** **_✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _: *_** ** _✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _:* *:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** ** _*:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_**

**Hyunwoo:** You’re at Mins????

**Hyunwoo:** Is he ok?

**Ki:** Yeah, I think so

**Ki:** We need to tone down the teasing though

**Ki:** Give them both time

**Hyunwoo:** Yeah we do… I didn’t realise it was upsetting them

**Hyunwoo:** At least they are finally talking, and we don’t have all this tension anymore lol

**Ki:** Yeah that’s true lol

**Hyunwoo:** So when can I see you again??

**Ki:** I’m swamped all this week with work and assignments..

**Hyunwoo:** are you coming out Friday?

**Ki:** I’m getting too old to be hungover every weekend lol

**Ki:** Saturday??

**Hyunwoo:** Saturday is perfect

**Hyunwoo:** I’ll pick you up at 6 for our second date

**Hyunwoo:** Do you mind if I pick where we go again??

**Hyunwoo:** I kind of have something important to ask, wanna make it perfect

**Ki:** Of course not, wait what???

**Ki:** can’t you just ask me now instead of making me wait??

**Hyunwoo:** Hm… no

**Hyunwoo:** See you Saturday 😉

**_✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _: *_** ** _✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _:* *:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** ** _*:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** **_✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _: *_** ** _✧_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _:* *:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_** ** _*:_** ** _･ﾟ_** ** _✧_**

Kihyun sat grinning at his phone like a fool, if Hyungwon noticed he didn’t say anything. The bedroom flung open and Minhyuk stood with tears streaming down his cheeks and a grin on his face, “Well it’s not completely fucked” he beamed as he padded past grabbing the bag of crisps out of Hyungwon’s hands and dropping down beside Kihyun. “Is that it? That’s all your saying?” Hyungwon pouted miserably as Minhyuk nodded sheepishly, “That’s not fair” Hyungwon sulked as he shrunk down further into the chair.

**************

Kihyun stood in front of the mirror contorting his body this way and that, huffing at his reflection in disappointment. He’d seen Hyunwoo a million times, hell he even slept in his lap in nothing but a long t-shirt but for some reason this date felt… _different_ , a good different. Usually he rushed out of the door from work and onto the back of a bike, with no time to prepare or overthink, today however he had all day to seep in the toxic pit of his insecurities.

He started getting ready three hours earlier, after multiple phone calls to Hyungwon for clothing advice, a mini breakdown involving lots of tears and more phone calls to Minhyuk about make up he was finally in a place where he felt like was capable of adulting. He slipped on an old pair of ripped black skinny jeans that had festered away in the back of his closet since he started work and along with it a red shirt that he figured the leather bike jacket Hyunwoo always gave him would look good with. He rested his phone against his dresser, face relaxing as Minhyuk’s bright smile filled his screen and under his careful instructions he had managed to successfully line his eyes with a cat like point and threw on some tinted gloss, just because.

“You look so good” Minhyuk squealed as the phone bleeped, Kihyun ignored it as he brushed some gel through his hair, a pointless task really considering he had to wear a helmet, but he did it anyway, poking and preening himself into ‘perfection’. “You look good, stop picking!” Minhyuk scolded and Kihyun rolled his eyes involuntarily, “Yeah you look totally fuckable, chill out!” Hyungwon’s voice floated around him, causing him to freeze. “When did you get here?” he asked accusingly as he scrambled for his phone glaring down at his two best friends.

“Not that long ago” Hyungwon snapped back, smiling at him devilishly. “Ki, you still own jewellery right?” he added as Kihyun stared back at him blankly. “Well yeah…” he mumbled under his breath, it was overwhelming enough trying to figure out whether he was overdressed enough at it was. “Good, how many piercings do you have again?” Hyungwon asked with a smug grin as Kihyun flicked open the lid to his dusty old jewellery box, “You know how many I have, _you_ looked down on me for them remember” Kihyun said his voice gravelly as he eyed the phone screen viciously for a moment.

“I would never” Hyungwon spat pompously, “No, you did, I remember! At his interview you said it wasn’t professional” Minhyuk stated around a mouthful of food, clearly multitasking as he gasped and giggled at whatever K-Drama he was watching in the background. “You even complained about my eyebrow piercing” Minhyuk scoffed before shovelling more noodles in his mouth. “Well… that was a long time ago” Hyungwon whined, drumming his fists against the table, “Look I’m just saying your lip piercing would look hot with that aesthetic… and so would a choker” he admitted with a shrug. Kihyun sprung into life, tuning out the bickering between the other two as he fished out his old silver lip ring.

He slipped it through the middle of his lip with ease, almost in shock at how painless it was after all this time closing it off and admiring the way his bottom lip dipped underneath it and the way it glistened in the light. He couldn’t help but grin at himself as he reached in again this time pulling out a thin silver chain adorned with a small black gemstone in the centre, he slipped it around his throat fastening it tightly. He watched with glee as the little black stone bopped up and down as he swallowed, Hyungwon could be cruelly honest, judgemental, and outright rude when he wanted to be, but he always gave great advice. Kihyun slunk down on the end of his bed, face coming back into view on his phone.

Minhyuk let out an unflattering high pitched sound before promptly choking on his noodles, coughing, and spluttering on the floor somewhere nearby. “Oh” Kihyun gasped eyes wide with fear and doubt as Hyungwon beamed at him smugly, “There’s the Kihyun I remember strolling into my office” Hyungwon grinned, “The one you _refused_ to hire!” Minhyuk called out from somewhere off screen. “Yeah, yeah, whatever…knock him dead Kiki” Hyungwon winked before abruptly hanging up. There was a moment of silence as Kihyun stared blanky at the back of Min’s couch before he cleared his throat awkwardly, “Are you still alive?” Kihyun asked as Min jerked back into view, his face beetroot. “Yeah… only just…” he said giggling shyly, “Ki you look…. Really good” Min beamed and Kihyun let the compliment course through his veins, morphing into confidence that gave him a burst of energy, “Thanks Min” he said blowing a kiss as he hung up.

The doorbell echoed through the silent apartment and his stomach flipped nervously, he took a deep breath grounding himself before hopping up to answer the door. “Hi!” he beamed excitedly, Hyunwoo was stood with a bouquet of red and white flowers clutched to his chest. Kihyun blinked in confusion, his eyes shifting up and down Hyunwoo’s long body. He had put a lot of effort into his looks too, there was a hint of brown eyeshadow on his eyelids and a sparkle of something silver on his cheekbones. “Wow” Hyunwoo murmured eyes scanning Kihyun up and down causing him to blush, “Uhhh…T-t-hese are for you” Hyunwoo stuttered thrusting the flowers forward like a shellshocked teenage boy on prom night.

“Thanks!” Kihyun beamed, his voice far too high and enthusiastic, he sloped off into the kitchen dunking them into a vase of water and taking the time to bang his head into the fridge door a few times. He let out an exasperated sigh as he took in a shaky breath unable to get his hands to still, “Ki?” Hyunwoo’s voice called out from the other room and he bounded out, practically skipping into the front room. “Are you ok?” Hyunwoo asked as he gave him a weak smile, “Yeah I’m just really excited shall we go?” Kihyun blurted out without taking a breath leading Hyunwoo out of his apartment and clicking the door shut behind him, great Hyunwoo’s going to think I’m on drugs or something if I keep this up Kihyun thought scolding himself internally.

Hyunwoo carefully glided the jacket up Kihyun’s arm leaving a trail of fire in his wake, “Are you ready?” Hyunwoo asked his voice steady and full of promise, finally normality. Kihyun let out a shaky sigh nodding his head as he slipped the helmet on, he snaked his arms around Hyunwoo gripping tightly. If he had nothing else in this world at least he had Hyunwoo to ground him, there was nothing that brought him hurtling back to earth, silencing his inner torment like the roar of Hyunwoo’s bike and the feel of the wind whipping against his body. The ride seemed to last forever and end too quickly all at once, they pulled out in the car park of a beautiful cream building with large emerald green awning over the entrance.

Kihyun practically ripped his helmet off to gape at the view, “Shall we go in?” Hyunwoo asked smiling sheepishly as he stared at his feet. “In there?” Kihyun gasped, eyes flickering between Hyunwoo and the building. “It’s a restaurant Ki” Hyunwoo chuckled throwing an arm around his shoulders and leading him forward, Kihyun allowed him too leaning into the comforting touch. There were twinkling lights in the window illuminating the menu, Kihyun scanned it meticulously his eyes growing wider and wider at the price list.

“Hyunwoo!” he whined low, attempting to keep his voice quiet, “this is too much for a second date” he spat as Hyunwoo trailed feather light kisses across his neck. “Stop worrying all the time” he warned as a thumb came up to fiddle with the silver chain around his neck. “No I will not! That set meal is more than my rent!” he said with more defiance this time, stamping his foot into the ground. It was meant to look purposeful and strong, but he was certain he probably looked like a tantrumming toddler to Hyunwoo. “I chose this place! Its fine!” Hyunwoo said rolling his eyes, “No it’s not!” Kihyun demanded pouty sweetly, he watched as Hyunwoo stuck his tongue in his cheek as if in thought before rolling his eyes in mock irritation. “Where are we going then?” he asked grinning cheekily.

Kihyun slid a tray at Hyunwoo smiling victoriously as he dropped himself down onto the plastic chair, “This? Is your idea of a second date?” Hyunwoo said raising an eyebrow at him as Kihyun shook his head, poking a fry into his mouth. “No, this is my idea of the budget for a second date!” Kihyun taunted pushing Hyunwoo’s food at him, “I love seeing you at the bar, I loved the beach, I love riding on your bike with you… I just want to spend time with you” Kihyun explained, “Not your money” he said with a smirk. “I know but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to spend my money on you” Hyunwoo said and it was Kihyun’s turn to burn scarlet.

“You said you had something to ask me…” Kihyun asked sweetly, fluttering his eyelids, “No” Hyunwoo said around a mouthful of food, “We’re not having this discussion over a happy meal!” he chuckled and Kihyun felt his ears burn red, “Are you judging my happy meal? I have a small appetite!” he whined leaning on the table and giving him large puppy dog eyes. “As a hopeless romantic, I’m not asking you out sitting in a McDonalds, it goes against everything I believe in!” Hyunwoo blurted out defensively and Kihyun froze choking on his food, “You were going to ask me out?” Kihyun muttered as Hyunwoo nodded shyly staring at his feet.

“I nearly jumped you at your door cause you know” Hyunwoo hummed eyes flickering up and down at Kihyun, eyes resting on his lips, “But I wanted to do the grand gesture thing” he shrugged, leaning back with a sigh as Kihyun burned beetroot, “I ruined it didn’t I” he squeaked as Hyunwoo shook his head, a smile still dancing playfully across his lips. “No… this is lovely, I’ll think of something else” he grinned. Kihyun leant forward curling his hands around Hyunwoo’s and squeezing them tightly, “take me to the beach hut?” Kihyun asked, eyes glistening with excitement. The next thing he knew the cold wind was whipping against his thighs as they sped down the highway.


	8. “Does that mean we can have boyfriends?”

Kihyun’s back slammed into the rough wooden walls, something was prodding at his spine awkwardly, but he was too intoxicated on Hyunwoo’s touch to care. He had never been kissed like this, by anyone. With such passion and urgent need, they had barely got through the door when Hyunwoo’s eyes shifted into something dark and promising. he swooped across the room in seconds, grabbing hold of Kihyun as he kissed him gently, oh so gently, and as Kihyun’s need grew so did the kiss, developing into something hungrier as words died on their lips.

They spoke only through touch as Hyunwoo’s cold hands slipped up the back of his shirt, his thumbs gently cascading across Kihyun’s ribs and coming to rest at his waistband, as if waiting for permission. Kihyun wracked his memory, trying and failing to remember the last time he had felt this kind of electricity coursing through him, the last time someone had made everything else disappear, but he couldn’t. It was bittersweet in a way.

Hyunwoo’s thumbs gently stroked the soft skin on Kihyun’s waistband dragging him out of his saddening thoughts and back into reality where a rather attractive man had him pinned against a wall. Kihyun could feel his cheeks burning as he wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck, he gazed up at the man through his eyelashes. Moonlight was shining in through a crack in the blinds illuminating half his face, highlighting his angled jaw, sharp nose, and lustful eyes for just a moment as he smirked.

“Are you sure?” he breathed against Kihyun’s ear, shifting down slightly to nip and lick at the sensitive skin of his neck below. Kihyun felt the air catch his throat as Hyunwoo, unintentionally, He wasn’t sure, thrusted his hips forwards, shoving his erection into Kihyun’s leg. He gasped at the feel of the other so close to him, he let his eyelids flutter shut as he nodded once more letting a quiet moan escape his lips as Hyunwoo’s hand slid down gently moving over his own bulge that was elegantly on display in his tight jeans.

“Hyunwoo” Kihyun croaked, littering kisses along his collar bones, playfully nibbling, and biting the flesh there. “Mmmh” he murmured back barely audible as he carefully palmed Kihyun, grinning as Kihyun sucked in breath, his back arching automatically and his head flying back. “Hyunwoo!” Kihyun snapped once more, his knees beginning to shake as he stared at the ceiling absentmindedly, in a poor attempt to keep himself calm, there was some signs of damp he’d have to mention later. “Yeah?” Hyunwoo asked, his tone questioning as Kihyun bit back a whimper at the sudden loss of contact, “This wall is cold and uncomfortable” he explained with a small shrug as Hyunwoo rolled his eyes. “You never just live in the moment do you?” He challenged, his voice thick with excitement. Kihyun swallowed hard, no he didn’t, he liked control, organisation and being a gay man, spontaneous sex was more or less impossible.

“No” Kihyun stuttered back, his anxiety apparent as Hyunwoo crept back closer his fingers gently tracing the lines of Kihyun’s face before carding through his hair. “Close your eyes” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun did as he was told, which came as a surprise to both parties. “Well done” Hyunwoo growled as he planted a soft kiss on Kihyun’s cheek, “Do you trust me?” he whispered and Kihyun had to fight the urge to open one eye and look at his face, to try and decipher his meanings and emotions behind that question. He didn’t, he just nodded blankly, he felt Hyunwoo’s hands rub over his thighs and then he was light as a feather. Kihyun gripped Hyunwoo’s shoulders tightly, the panic that had overcame him dissipated as Hyunwoo’s grabbed a handful of his arse letting out a growl of pleasure as they moved.

Kihyun could feel his heartbeat in his ears, thumping frantically as he scrunched his face up in a poor attempt to keep his eyes closed. They flung open when he heard the creek of a door, the curiosity overcoming him as he peered over his shoulder and saw the familiar bunk bed gleaming in the dim light. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” he giggled, as Hyunwoo placed him back on his feet, Hyunwoo’s hands were running all over his body as if Kihyun was a work of art that he could only touch once in his entire life. “Don’t care” Hyunwoo grumbled as they smashed their lips together, tongues fighting for dominance as their hands fumbled at each other’s clothing. Kihyun managed to get Hyunwoo’s shirt unbuttoned and was sliding it down his shoulders first, a feeling of pride swelling in his chest. Hyunwoo pouted at this grabbing at Kihyun’s shirt and ripping it in half sending buttons flying across the room.

“I liked that shirt!” Kihyun protested between kisses, smirking against Hyunwoo’s lips as he run his hands along his abs, shivering with anticipation. “No you didn’t” Hyunwoo teased back as he backed Kihyun towards the bed, he felt the frame push into the backs of his knees and fell backwards, splayed out on the bed wishing he was a little less sober and self-conscious as Hyunwoo let out a low whistle. He felt his worry ebb away as Hyunwoo planted feather light kisses down his stomach, which was nowhere near as muscular as Hyunwoo’s, he felt his mind go blank as Hyunwoo began fumbling with his belt, cursing under his breath causing him to giggle quietly to himself.

Then there was an absence of touch, Kihyun stared up at the metal bars above him, his eyes struggling to adjust to the dark when he heard the metallic _thunk_. He slammed his body upright thoughtlessly, straight into the bar of the top bunk. “Fuck” he screeched aloud as he flopped back into the bed holding his head, he bit back the tears that stung the edge of his eyes forcing them open. Little white stars danced around his vision as he peeled his eyes open, searching for Hyunwoo and he found him. Lying on the floor with his eyes shut.

Kihyun rolled out of the bed eying the frame accusingly as he dropped to his knees beside Hyunwoo, “Are you ok?” he asked shaking at the others shoulder fearfully, “Dying of embarrassment” Hyunwoo snorted as he threw his arms up over his face. “Oh no!” Kihyun laughed as relief washed over him and he tried to tug Hyunwoo’s arms back down, “Don’t I hit my head too!” he laughed as he lied down beside him rubbing at the sore patch on his forehead. “I heard you swear” Hyunwoo chuckled to himself, a hearty guffaw as he threw one arm out across Kihyun’s chest. “Are you ok?” Hyunwoo asked finally turning to look at Kihyun, he nodded as his eyes focused in on the growing lump on Hyunwoo’s forehead. “You’re not though we need ice” he demanded tapping him impatiently, “No” Hyunwoo sulked crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

“Oh come on!” Kihyun whined as he tried to prise his arms open, “No I’m embarrassed, I try to ask you out and I fuck it up and I try to _fuck you_ and I manage to fuck that up too” he cursed under his breath causing Kihyun to laugh wildly, he was acting like one of his students. “Technically I fucked up the first one, ice, now” he demanded as Hyunwoo took his hand allowing him to be tugged onto his feet. He stomped off like a sulky child flopping down into the cuddle chair with a loud whine, Kihyun flicked the fridge door open letting out a sigh, you’d think a single man would at least have an icepack or something other than beer in his fridge but apparently not. Kihyun rolled his eyes as he wrapped a can of beer in a tea towel and sauntered over, holding it tentatively against Hyunwoo’s forehead.

“Better?” he asked watching as Hyunwoo winced slightly, scrunching his face up in pain. “Better” he grinned wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s waist and tugging him closer. “So now what?” Hyunwoo whined, jutting his bottom lip out childishly, “Now we sleep” Kihyun said patting him on the shoulder sweetly. “We still have tomorrow together” he grinned as he slowly draped the blanket around them wriggling in beside Hyunwoo comfortably.

*********

Kihyun awoke bright and early leaving Hyunwoo sleeping peacefully, his head tilted back and his mouth agape as he snored quietly. He tiptoed around tidying here and there before carefully opening up the doors, the sun was bright and warm on his skin as he allowed himself to be led away with the cool breeze. The sand was scorching underfoot as he shakily wondered down towards the water. He dropped onto the wet sand watching the waves crash against the shore intently.

It was relaxing and freeing, just _living._ He couldn’t help but grin to himself as he watched the orange hues in the sky fade to a bright blue, he thought he was happy for so long, but he was just comfortable, too afraid of change to realise that life could be better. It was so much better already. He actually got to have a social life outside of work with friends that loved him, he appreciated his job a hell of a lot more, despite the hardships and bad days there’s nothing else for him on this earth, teaching was his calling. He no longer felt guilty for focusing on his education or career because he was surrounded by people that wanted the best for him rather than guilt-tripping him into believing he was a burden.

Where Ha-Joon had called him selfish and boring, Hyunwoo now called him determined and inspirational. His life was no longer filled with arguments in which he had to defend his choices or give reasons for his decisions instead Hyunwoo praised him for looking after himself and was more than willing to fit around Kihyun without any issue, if it meant they got to see each other. Kihyun let out a sigh, well fuck… he was well and truly in love. It happened without him even noticing, one day he was admiring Hyunwoo’s smile and the next minute his heart felt like it was going to burst every time he _thought_ about Hyunwoo’s smile.

“Morning” Hyunwoo said his voice silky as he sat down beside Kihyun resting his head on his shoulder, “Morning” Kihyun beamed back pressing a gentle kiss to the angry red mark that had appeared on Hyunwoo’s forehead. “How are you feeling?” Kihyun asked looking down at the other as he snuggled closer, the sun glowing off of his bronze skin. “Physically, alright, emotionally my pride is extremely wounded” Hyunwoo scoffed as Kihyun choked back laughter. “Stop!” he giggled shoving at Hyunwoo’s shoulder playfully, “It was… an experience, it was funny” he reasoned with a shrug. “If you say so” Hyunwoo huffed sulkily, “I do” Kihyun grinned nodding his head defiantly, “Ask me now” Kihyun said suddenly causing Hyunwoo to stiffen beside him.

“Now?” Hyunwoo said, his eyes large and bewildered as he stared back into Kihyun’s searching for an answer, “After that?” he added, the edges of his mouth twitching up into a smirk. “I’ll say yes no matter what so just ask me already!” Kihyun whined rolling his eyes as Hyunwoo moved forward, closing the gap between them as he gently pressed his lips against Kihyun. “Ki…. He murmured quietly, his voice almost getting lost in the sound of the ocean crashing behind them, “Will you be mine?” he asked finally, breaking out into a broad smile. “Yes!” Kihyun practically screamed throwing himself into Hyunwoo’s arms, they fell backwards smushing into the sand, Kihyun gave in to the giddy feeling in his heart, smothering Hyunwoo in kisses. 

************

Kihyun glanced back over his shoulder, Hyunwoo was slowly pushing the shopping trolley along the aisle, his eyes dancing over the shelves hungrily. His brown hair had gone all fluffy and flopped down over his eyes after their shower and he looked about ten years younger. Kihyun had decided to cook them lunch so they could spend a bit more time together at his apartment before he absolutely had to finish his assignments and do some exam revision.

Kihyun stood staring at the selection of sauces in front of him when a tiny voice called out his name, “MR YOO!” the excited voice shrieked and Kihyun traced it back to a small dark haired boy bouncing eagerly in a trolley nearby. “Hey Yugyeom!” he smiled waving back, his mother nodded at him politely, “You doing some shopping?” he beamed, giving Hyunwoo an apologetic smile over his shoulder as he approached Yugyeom. “I am!” Yugyeom squealed happily, “Mummy said if I’m good I’ll get choco pudding!” he screamed balling his little hands into fists impatiently. “Ah… that sounds wonderful, make sure you are well behaved then” Kihyun said with a smile as his mother walked away, her finger outstretched in front of her as she searched the shelves, her shopping list held tightly in the other hand.

“Who’s that?!” Yugyeom said pointing directly at Hyunwoo who gave a polite but awkward wave from where he was standing, “He’s with me” Kihyun explained as vaguely as he could, paling when Yugyeom instantly asked, “Is he your boyfriend Mr Yoo? He’s pretty!” Yugyeom squealed, causing both of the men to blush, their cheeks glowing scarlet. “Yes, yes he is” Kihyun nodded, a bubble of pride swelling up in his chest as his eyes darted between the young boy and his mother. “Well, see you Monday, be good!” Kihyun said waving Yugyeom away as his mother returned.

“Well… that was awkward” Hyunwoo grinned, Kihyun shrugged letting out a defeated sigh. “Things are different now… when those kids are all grown up, they’re going to be so _free”_ Kihyun smiled taking Hyunwoo by the hand, “Let’s go find the beef!” he chirped excitedly.

****************

Kihyun sat with his laptop rested on his knees, several books and scraps of paper filled with notes surrounding him. After they had made lunch and eaten together, they had gotten cosy on the sofa, Hyunwoo answering a ton of boring looking emails that seemed to be filled with maths that Kihyun couldn’t quite understand and he began studying. It was a peaceful silence, both comfortable and content just to in the others presence, although Kihyun couldn’t fight the vine of anxiety that was squeezing his heart tightly. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want too” he blurted out suddenly causing Hyunwoo to flinch, sending his phone flying across the room.

“I will if you scare me like that again” Hyunwoo snorted as he retrieved his phone from the other side of the room, “Sorry…” Kihyun whispered guiltily, “I just meant, if you’re… _bored_ or anything you can just go” Kihyun said cringing as the words left his mouth. “Stop being ridiculous” Hyunwoo huffed snuggling closer into Kihyun, “This is nice, we’re both working, I’m not leaving until four like we agreed” he said raising his eyebrows as he waited for Kihyun to argue back but he didn’t, he just broke out into a huge grin throwing his free arm around Hyunwoo as he tugged him closer. “I love you” he murmured into the others hair as quietly as he could before planting several kisses on his forehead.

*********

Kihyun hung his coat up with a sigh, the weekends seem to go much quicker with Hyunwoo by his side and it was somehow already Monday again, although the good news was that he was no longer on playground duty. “So…” Minhyuk begged, nudging Kihyun in the ribs as he stared at the door apprehensively, they only had another five minutes until the children would begin arriving. “He finally asked me” Kihyun said as casually as he could, his face betraying him as he smiled at Minhyuk who was somehow already crying as he tugged him into a hug. “What have I missed?” Hyungwon drawled as he entered the room to see Minhyuk sobbing into Kihyun’s chest. “Hyunwoo asked me out” Kihyun explained rolling his eyes, “And you said… no?” Hyungwon guessed pointing at Minhyuk warily.

“No!” Kihyun snapped, “I said yes obviously!” he giggled as Hyungwon joined them throwing one arm around either friend, “Well, as you’re already crying” he said clearing his throat, “Hoseok and I decided to go official at the weekend too” Hyungwon cringed as Minhyuk let out a gargled squeal of happiness, tears still streaming down his face. “It’s not even nine Minhyuk, get a grip!” Kihyun teased as they all separated slipping back into a more professional mode as they prepared for the swarm of energetic five year olds about to burst in the door.

********

“What makes a family?” Minhyuk asked reading off of a PowerPoint, “Love” Minhyuk said moving onto the next slide which displayed pictures of many different family groupings, the first was a man and a woman with one child, the next was a man and a woman with several children and next to them were two men with two children. Kihyun’s eyes stayed fixated on the picture, barely listening to Minhyuk’s scripted explanation about how ‘one dad, one mum, two dads or two mums, they are all families”.

“So who wants to talk about their family first?” Minhyuk said as many little hands shot up into the air, “Yes Baekhyun” Minhyuk said as the boy finally stopped jumping up and down. “I have a mum and a dad and a brother” Baekhyun explained hastily, “But my dad says two men togethers not normal and he and my mum argue about it a lot” he added loudly pointing directly at the PowerPoint picture. Minhyuk and Kihyun exchanged panicked looks as a wave of chatter begun, the noise of many voices rung in Kihyun’s ears. “Thank you…” Minhyuk started but he was quickly interrupted by Yugyeom who had stood up on his chair, “It is normal! I saw Mr Yoo with his boyfriend when we were shopping!”. Minhyuk’s eyes grew larger as Kihyun blinked slowly, wishing the ground would swallow him whole, there was now an unnerving silence in the classroom as thirty little pairs of eyes stared up at Kihyun expectantly. “Yes, we did bump into Yugyeom at the store” Kihyun nodded trying to supress the urge to scream, cry and curl up in a ball, he was just thankful they were already doing an acceptance and awareness seminar, or this would be awkward to explain to the principal. “Two men or two women falling in love is just as natural as a man and a woman” Kihyun explained, locking eyes with Baekhyun, and giving him a reassuring look, “Some people don’t believe that is it but that is why we are doing an _acceptance_ seminar, just because people are different doesn’t mean they are abnormal” 

Kihyun let out a deep sigh as he scanned the faces of the children, watching as some frowned and others seemed to nod as if they could understand the concept of homosexuality and homophobia. “Wait…” Jaebeom said throwing his hand up in the air, a gesture he never usually bothered to do, “Yes Jaebeom” Minhyuk said masking the shock on his face. “Does that mean we can have boyfriends?” he asked seriously, his little brow furrowed in thought.

“Love is love, you can have a boyfriend or a girlfriend if you want” Minhyuk explained his voice thin. “I WANT YOUNGJAE!” Jaebeom yelled aggressively pointing at the other boy who seemed to have turned into a tomato at the sudden confession. “That’s not really how to confess-” Minhyuk began but it was too late, Gun-hak had Hwanwoong in a headlock and Kyungsoo and Kai were hugging each other tightly. The noise level had increased dramatically as everyone begun talking over each other and moving around the room to exchange seats.

“Ok, ok!” Minhyuk demanded using his sternest teacher voice in an attempt to regain control of the situation. “How about instead of yelling at each other we make confession cards? Doesn’t matter if you _love love_ them” Minhyuk said his eyes settling on Jaebeom, “Or love as friends” he said shifting his gaze to Minseok and Chen who were still hand in hand. “let’s make cards!” he announced clapping his hands together as Kihyun hastily dragged out different coloured cards, glitter, and pens for each table.

Kihyun squished himself on the edge of the table beside Yugyeom, helping him stick little red hearts onto a purple card. “Who’s your card for?” Kihyun asked sweetly as Yugyeom attempted to scribble a name on the inside, “Mark” he murmured back his little pink tongue sticking out the edge of his mouth in concentration. “Aren’t you going to make one for your boyfriend Mr Yoo?” Chanyeol asked shyly from the other side of him, making him jump slightly, “that’s a great idea Chanyeol, I think I will” Kihyun grinned tugging a bit of blue card closer to him and folding it half.

************

Kihyun and Minhyuk waved off the last few excited children, each leaving with a special hand made confession card from one of their classmates. Kihyun’s eyes couldn’t help but linger for a few extra seconds on Baekhyun who was excitedly showing his mother the card Chanyeol had made him, thankfully she smiled brightly embracing her son. “What a fucking day” Minhyuk groaned smacking his head into the desk as Kihyun begun tidying up the mess made from their impromptu craft afternoon. “Well, technically we stuck to the curriculum…” Kihyun sighed, “How many angry parents do you reckon we’ll have?” he added nervously as he tugged a small hoover out of a storage cupboard to tackle the glitter that had been thrown all over the floor. “At least one or two, I don’t know what they expect!” Minhyuk whined throwing his hands up in the air, “Crushes are a normal part of growing up and sending them to an all-boys school… there going to get attached to each other and then to be outright homophobic? To your child?” Minhyuk said his voice thin and laced with confusion as he pulled a face at Kihyun. “I know it’s stupid, but it’ll be our fault somehow” Kihyun shrugged, “At least we know we’re safe” he smirked.

Minhyuk smirked back, the mood lifting considerably as he chuckled. “I’d pay to see any parent take on Maria” Minhyuk smiled brighter now, the worry and stress of the day dissipating at the mention of the principals name. It’s a first for Korea, an all-boys school run by a woman but she’s an amazing woman, pushing for the children and teachers to be the very best versions of themselves. Regardless of how many parents they outraged today they at least had job security that many don’t, simply because of their sexual orientation, which in Kihyun’s opinion is none of the employers damn business. Still, he felt nervous, dealing with angry parents was awful anyway, dealing with homophobic angry parents would be downright awful. 

He slipped his coat on, grabbing his bag and the small blue card he had made for Hyunwoo with him. He grinned to himself as he concealed it away safely for the perfect moment, it's what Hyunwoo would want him to do. He reached the door, turning to say his goodbyes when the scene before him froze him to the spot. "Min?" he called out, taking a few more steps towards his best friend. He was staring at his phone, his mouth hanging open in shock and tears streaming down his face. "MIN?" Kihyun called out, letting his bag hit the floor as he ran to his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I'm so sorry for the slow updates and I just want to thank everyone that's reading and still enjoying this story!
> 
> more to come very soon! ❤❤❤❤


	9. “Nothing is ever going to come between us seven, I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a fair bit of ~angst~ and a LOT of swearing in this one!

“What is it?” Kihyun begged, throwing his arms around Minhyuk’s neck, the man only sobbed harder clutching Kihyun’s arm for dear life as his legs failed him, and he dropped back into his chair lamely. “FUCK SAKE MIN, WHAT?” Kihyun yelped, grabbing the other by the shoulders. “The guys were in an accident” he sobbed, “they’re in the hospital… Oh my god Jooheon’s in the hospital” he spluttered through ragged breaths. Kihyun froze incident, panic, and fear coursing through his veins, a million questions that would be left unanswered filled his brain as he took a deep breath trying to stop his hands from shaking.

“Min, stop, _breathe_ ” Kihyun said clutching Minhyuk’s hand between his, “What we’re going to do is calm down and go to the hospital to get more information, ok?” Kihyun said watching as Minhyuk nodded his head feebly. “Ok, I’m going to get Hyungwon” Kihyun explained slowly watching Minhyuk with large, concerned eyes, “I won’t be a minute” he said with a sigh finally disconnecting from Minhyuk and rushing across the hall.

He found the other, buried under several piles of paperwork he had laid out in stacks all around him. Like some kind of terrible fort, “Won, the guys were in an accident we need to go to the hospital now” Kihyun demanded watching as the other stared up at him with a confused, worried look on his face. Hyungwon stared over at a younger man with bright blue hair that Kihyun didn’t recognise, “I’m so sorry-” Hyungwon began but the other stopped him mid-sentence, waving his hands dismissively, “Don’t be ridiculous this is serious, you go, I’ll lock up” he said holding his hand out expectantly. “Thank you Kun” Hyungwon said placing the keys into his hands before rushing out after Kihyun.

“What happened?” Hyungwon asked, slightly out of breath as the three of them flopped down into his car. “I don’t know” Minhyuk admitted with a shy shrug, “Kyun just text to say they’d be in an accident and they’re at the hospital, as if that’s casual” Minhyuk scoffed angrily, “Some guy pulled out on them” Minhyuk added staring out the window absentmindedly. “Do we know who’s hurt?” Hyungwon pushed a little more, obviously reluctant to admit that he was asking for an update on Hoseok in particular.

“All I know is all four of them went for a drive and then this” Minhyuk admitted throwing his hands up in the air, Kihyun shifted in his seat to try and gauge Hyungwon’s reaction. He was red in the face and was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white, Kihyun was certain that if he wasn’t driving he’d be throttling Minhyuk by now. The car was quickly becoming a massive ball of heightened emotions, a single wrong step or word would cause an explosion. “I’m sure everyone’s ok, if they weren’t they would have called us not text…right?” Kihyun interjected in an attempt to diffuse the situation as he stared down at the unread message he had sent Hyunwoo fifteen minutes ago, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, “Please be okay” he begged internally before patting his friends on the shoulders, “Let’s just focus on getting there in one piece, okay?” Kihyun said giving Minhyuk a shaky smile.

They stormed into the hospital, with Minhyuk leading them through the twisting corridors like some kind of deranged sniffer dog, turning this way and that suddenly with no warning. “Are we lost?” Kihyun whined as they finally approached some kind of nurses desk, the question hung in the air unanswered as a tall bronze skinned man standing at the desk caught his attention. “Hyunwoo?” he called out, his voice cracking slightly as all the repressed emotions resurfaced. “Ki?” he called back, a small smile growing on his face, he seemed to be relatively unscathed, except from a large white plaster on his left cheek that was revealed as he turned holding his arms out wide.

Kihyun fell into them thoughtlessly, gripping his t-shirt tightly, “I was so worried” he admitted tears finally escaping as Hyunwoo held him closely. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry… I’m ok… I was gonna call I promise” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun reluctantly released him. “What happened?” Hyungwon demanded, Minhyuk was holding on to his arm, resembling a small lost child as they all stared at Hyunwoo expectantly. “We were driving in a four, Me and Hoseok were at the front and Kyun and Joo were at the back…” Hyunwoo visibly gulped before continuing, “Some idiot decided to pull out in the middle of us, he hit Jooheon head on who then he crashed into Kyun” Hyunwoo’s voice was heavy as he explained the situation, eyes flittering over Minhyuk nervously.

“The bastard tried to drive off, but we stopped him, Hoseok practically ripped the guy out of the car I’ve never seen him like that” Hyunwoo chuckled to himself, crossing his arms over his chest awkwardly. Hyungwon smiled brightly at this, clutching Minhyuk a bit tighter, “So everyone’s ok?” Hyungwon asked uncertainly and Hyunwoo shifted uncomfortably on the spot. “Me and Hoseok are fine just some scratches, Kyun’s a bit battered and Joo… Joo’s still in with the doctors they haven’t let us see him, but he didn’t look good” Hyunwoo grimaced, squeezing Kihyun’s hand tightly as Minhyuk begun to sob loudly once more.

“I’ve got him” Kihyun said holding Minhyuk tightly, “You go see Hoseok” he said nodding at Hyungwon as he was led by Hyunwoo into a ward nearby. Kihyun held Minhyuk whilst he cried, his heart aching painfully, there’s nothing worse than seeing someone you love in pain and knowing there’s nothing you can say or do. It was just rubbing salt into the wound that both Hyunwoo and Hoseok were fine, that they could hold the ones they loved and know they were ok.

Minhyuk was still in a grey area, sobbing his heart out for his ‘friend’ that they all knew meant so much more to him. They dropped down into the hard plastic chairs, smushed together haphazardly as Minhyuk’s sobbing subsided, it was as if time stood still. Kihyun couldn’t tell if hours or minutes had passed and his muscles were starting to ache, but he never moved, he stayed holding Minhyuk as tightly as he could.

“Hi, I’m here for Lee Jooheon” a shrill voice rung out around the waiting room and Kihyun felt Minhyuk stiffen under his touch, a tall dark haired woman was standing at the empty nurses desk looking for someone. She was pretty in a delicate but fierce way, with a sharp nose and cat like eyes, Kihyun screwed his face up in confusion. “Who’s that?” he asked nudging Minhyuk who was staring at her with a renewed fire burning in his eyes. 

“Oh fuck no” Minhyuk whined loudly throwing himself upright. “Oh…” the woman took two steps back in shock eyes narrowing as she faced Minhyuk, “Hello Minhyuk” she said curtly, looking him up and down. “You shouldn’t be here…” Minhyuk warned his raspy voice filled with venom, “I’m his emergency contact” she stated holding her head up high. “You know that’s a mistake, you know that he doesn’t want to see you” Minhyuk spat back viciously as she smirked, almost devilishly and despite her being a complete stranger Kihyun had to fight the urge to headbutt the smug smile off of her face.

“I’m _still_ his emergency contact, sweetie” She drawled sarcastically as a nurse appeared through a set of double doors. “Who’s here for Lee Jooheon?” she asked, “I am” Minhyuk and the woman both answered in unison, glaring at each other with contempt as the nurse sighed heavily. “Look I’m only allowed to let one person in, so who’s it going to be” she said rolling her eyes, Kihyun gave her an apologetic look, bowing slightly. “I’m his emergency contact” the woman said silkily, winking at Minhyuk in victory. “Oh really? well I’m his husband, I even took his last name!” Minhyuk bellowed, “You can check my license if you don’t believe me!” he snapped, dragging his license out of his wallet with shaky hands.

“Lee is a common last name!” the woman hissed defensively and Kihyun couldn’t help but grin, Minhyuk was well known for being spontaneous but announcing to half a hospital that you’re married to your fuck buddy, that’s on a whole new level crazy. “Well… I’m going to leave you to resolve this, Jooheon’s on his way to recovery now” the nurse stated putting her hands up in defeat before turning on her heel and disappearing back the way she came. “Now look what you’ve done!” the woman whined throwing her hands on her hips and moving towards Minhyuk.

“No, back off Mina!” Minhyuk retorted back, the angrier he was getting the quieter he got and anyone that knew Minhyuk knew that they were in dangerous territory. Mina however seemed to think she was winning as she invaded Minhyuk’s personal space. Kihyun just stood in shook watching the two bickering like small children, “You don’t get to show up now, you don’t _deserve_ to show up now!” Minhyuk growled. Kihyun scanned the waiting room in a panic, luckily it was practically empty, the others had appeared in the doorway of the ward watching intently. Hyungwon was staring at Kihyun with panicked eyes gesturing for him to do something but Kihyun just shook his head adamantly, this was not his battle and he refused to get involved.

“If he cares about you so much then why am I still his _emergency_ contact?” Mina stated flicking her long raven hair over her shoulder sassily, “That’s paperwork Mina! No-one updates that stuff! It’s been years, you broke his heart, stomped him into the ground and left him to rot… and now you’re here trying to pull rank over _me_ … the one that helped him stitch himself back together?” Minhyuk crossed his arms over his chest forcing her to take several steps back, “Bitch no, not today, get out my face, get out our lives” he said finally taking a decisive step forward causing her to shrink away. Mina opened and closed her mouth several times, blubbering like a fish before snapping it shut finally, taking a deep breath.

“Min-” she began but he simply shook his head, “No” Minhyuk said and it was clear it wasn’t up for negotiation. “I will update you on his condition, but you are not welcome here, you never will be” he said as a nurse reappeared. “One visitor for Lee Jooheon” She drawled, “that would be me” Minhyuk said striding forward without looking back at Mina’s sour face. He had fought for Jooheon so confidently that Kihyun felt himself tear up, like a proud father. Mina simply nodded, the strong demeanour she had displayed before fading fast as she turned on her heel and wandered away.

They waited until Minhyuk had disappeared from sight before they all mutually breathed again. “Who the fuck was that?” Hyungwon hissed, “Can you lot like gossip at my bed so I know what’s going on?” Changkyun whined loudly from somewhere further in the room. Kihyun rolled his eyes, a small smile creeping back onto his face as they all crushed round Changkyun’s bedside, opening the curtain between his and Hoseok’s bed to give them more space. “That was Mina” Hoseok began, as Hyungwon got comfortable in his lap, “She’s Jooheon ex, like big ex, he was ready to propose and she dumped him like he was a bag of trash” Hoseok explained with a grimace, it was clear that just the mention of her name unearthed a lot of terrible memories for them all.

“Oh” was the only response Kihyun could muster as he leant into Hyunwoo, “Minhyuk handled her really well” Changkyun beamed proudly, he had a strange plaster like Hyunwoo’s covering his right eyebrow and another on his neck. “Minhyuk would move heaven and hell for Jooheon” Kihyun commented watching the way Hyungwon sniggered sneakily, “He just won’t confess to Jooheon” he sighed, there were several murmurs of agreement followed by chuckles here and there. The atmosphere was lighter in that moment as they all laughed, just enjoying each other’s presence, as if nothing bad had happened.

Hyunwoo stood up stretching wide, He nodded over at Hoseok and Hyungwon with a smirk on his face, they were both snoring lightly, a bundle of limbs on the other bed. “I’m going to try and get an update on Joo” Hyunwoo said as he sauntered out the room, “Ok baby” Kihyun said watching him walk away. “Are you ok?” Kihyun asked turning his attention to Changkyun, the man had slapped a sickeningly sweet smile on his face the moment they arrived but Kihyun could tell it was fake, that this Changkyun was not the normal Chankgyun he was used to. “Yeah, I got a bit battered, a few scratches from debris but it’s all surface wounds” he responded nodding happily. “Kyun, I didn’t ask if you’re _injured,_ I asked if you’re okay” Kihyun said shifting closer to hold the youngers hand tightly.

“An accident is scary enough, watching your friend crash and burn right next to you is… traumatic” Kihyun said softly, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Changkyun finally let the mask drop, tugging Kihyun closer and throwing his arm around his neck as tears finally escaped. He choked out a few words, “It’s ok” Kihyun said shushing him gently as he clambered onto the bed beside Changkyun, holding him tightly, “It’s going to be ok… I promise, it’s not your fault” Kihyun soothed as Chankgyun shook slightly, sobbing into his arm. “The way Bee just crumbled, and he was thrown into me, I didn’t even have time to blink” Changkyun stammered as he wiped away his tears, “I hit the floor and then the next thing I know Hoseok is slamming some guy half his size into the bonnet of a car” Changkyun smirked at the memory, resting his head on Kihyun’s shoulder.

“It must have been so scary” Kihyun repeated, leaning into Changkyun, he felt the other nod weakly in response. “It’s like it all happened in a blur yet in slow motion… I can’t explain in. seeing Jooheon lying on the ground like that, not knowing… it was awful, the paramedic said I broke his fall” he said chuckling lightly, “his injuries could have been a lot worse if I wasn’t there…” Changkyun’s face contorted painfully as he seemed to relive the moment, “Well… all I can say is it’s a miracle you all got out of this ok” Kihyun sighed, shifting closer to give the others shoulder a gently pat. “We didn’t get out of this ok… Joo isn’t ok, Ki” Changkyun said his voice cold and his gaze heavy, “Oh Kyun, I know… I’m sorry” Kihyun choked on air, panic filling his lungs as he froze uncertain whether to try and comfort him or give him space.

“They say they’re okay…” he said pointing to the bed on his right with his head, “But you didn’t see them, I’ve never seen Hoseok hit anyone and I’ve known that fucker my entire life” Changkyun smiled at that, an emotionless twist of the lips. “Hyunwoo was the first to Jooheon, the way he screamed his name, the pain in his voice… that’s not something I’ll ever forget Ki” he admitted with a grimace. “Hey… I know, accidents like this, they stay with you forever” Kihyun soothed slowly moving onto the edge of the bed to sit beside Kyun. “I’m sorry if you thought I was being naive earlier… of course I know you aren’t all okay, I know that I’m just glad you’re all alive” Kihyun explained wrapping his arm around Kyun’s shoulder and letting the younger nuzzle into his shoulder.

“Me too…” Changkyun agreed, yawning as he snuggled closer holding Kihyun tightly. “Why don’t you get some rest?” Kihyun murmured, tugging the blanket up higher, surprisingly Changkyun didn’t bother to protest simply allowing Kihyun to mother him to death for a change. Hyunwoo returned with an armful of drinks to Kyun sleeping soundly lying on Kihyun who was playing with his phone absentmindedly to avoid over thinking, “You guys ok?” he whispered, as he tucked Hyungwon and Hoseok up under a blanket. “He’s really shaken by the whole thing, I know he isn’t _hurt_ but witnessing Jooheon’s crash has hurt him” Kihyun whispered back, gently caressing his hands through Changkyun’s hair.

“I know, he was white as a sheet just watching everything happen…” Hyunwoo sighed dropping down awkwardly into the small plastic chair beside the bed. “We’re all a bit shaken up by it all” Hyunwoo said finally, nodding to himself. “Do you think Joo’s ok?” Hyunwoo asked after a moment of silence, his tear filled eyes shining in the light. Kihyun’s heart panged as he reached out to him with his other hand, they intertwined their fingers the warmth bringing them both some much needed comfort. “I’m sure he’s ok, Minhyuk’s with him now” Kihyun sighed, as if on cue a nurse came bustling in fiddling with the curtains and prepping the area to the left of them, she was much younger than the lady they had spoken to earlier, with bright red hair.

“I was told there was someone here I needed to update about Lee Jooheon” she quiered and Hyunwoo nodded eagerly, “He’s awake and leaving ICU, he’ll be joining you soon” she said with a sweet smile before rushing away. “Jooheon’s awake!” Kihyun yelped with disbelief as Hyunwoo wiped tears of his face hastily, “Jooheon’s awake” he beamed back. Minhyuk shuffled in like a zombie letting out a hefty sigh, “Hi everyone” he mumbled quietly, a shadow of the Minhyuk they knew and loved. Kihyun gently shook Changkyun awake, he jolted upright flinching in pain. “What the-” he began, his words failing him as his eyes locked onto Minhyuk’s, “How is he?” he asked eagerly, as Kihyun rearranged his pillows.

“He’s fine, don’t stress” Minhyuk said reaching out and giving his leg a pat, “Joo’s got-” Minhyuk began and Hyunwoo interrupted, “Hang on, they’ll want to know” he said as he woke Hyungwon and Hoseok. “You’re back?” Hyungwon croaked groggily, “Yeah” Minhyuk grinned. “So” Minhyuk began waving his arms around animatedly the way he always did when he told a story, “Ok, so Jooheon’s got a broken leg, it was a pretty bad break, but they’ve fixed it up in surgery” Minhyuk said, eyes scanning the crowd, smiling at all the relieved sighs filling the room. “He’s got a few other injuries but nothing major, they said it was luckily he collided with Chankgyun when he did because he acted like a crash pad, no offence” he said his wild hands stopping on Chankgyun, “None taken” Changkyun beamed back happily as he continued. “The collision stopped Jooheon from sliding and injuring himself further apparently he’s awake, but I haven’t seen him yet” Minhyuk admitted with an annoyed shrug.

“Wait they didn’t let you in?” Kihyun asked gobsmacked, anger bubbling up inside him. “No they did but he was still, you know, unconscious and that’s not my Jooheon…” Minhyuk’s voice trailed off into silence as he stared at his shoes woefully. “He’s going to be fine!” Kihyun reiterated in a feeble attempt to brighten up the atmosphere, “He’s ok Kyun” Kihyun said planting a soft kiss in the boys hair as he held him tightly, letting him use him as a tissue as much as he needed. “Yeah… he’s ok” Minhyuk said letting out a shaky breath as Hyunwoo pulled him into a tight cuddle.

“Wow, where’s my invite to the party?” Jooheon barked causing them all the jump out of their seats rushing to his side, with Kihyun making sure Changkyun _carefully_ got out of bed. “Hey back up! I’m ok! I’m ok!” Jooheon argued as all six of them bundled to get as close to him as they possibly could. “Don’t you dare tell me to back up!” Minhyuk argued dropping onto the edge of the bed beside him, “You scared me half to death!” he shrieked taking Jooheon’s hand. “Sorry it’s not like I _planned_ to get hit by a car!” Jooheon snapped back sticking his tongue out cheekily, “So guys… what about Bee?” Jooheon asked sheepishly and Minhyuk gripped his shoulder tightly, “She’s gone, she was wrecked by the car” Minhyuk said watching as Jooheon’s smile slipped away, “Man I loved that bike” he sighed deeply.

“Don’t worry about us Joo, we’re only your best friends” Changkyun drawled sarcastically as he leant further onto Kihyun, shifting his weight. Jooheon rolled his eyes, “Of course I was worried about you!” Jooheon whined back loudly. “Kyun are you ok?” Jooheon ask his eyes flickering up and down as he inspecting his injuries. Kyun raised his hand from beside Kihyun waving cheerfully, “Nothing but a flesh wound!” he announced happily pointing to the several plasters on his face, “Thank god, dude I was so scared when they told me I went into you” Jooheon sighed smiling over at Hyunwoo and Hoseok, “Wait… how did you get injured… you were in front of us?” he asked, his face twisting with confusion as questioned his own memory.

“Oh we didn’t crash” Hoseok giggled sweetly nudging Hyunwoo in the ribs playfully, “We made sure that the bastard that hit you didn’t get away” Hoseok beamed proudly as Hyunwoo nodded along happily. “I wish you could have seen Hoseok, he threw that guy around like a ragdoll” Hyunwoo chuckled patting the other on the shoulder, “Well, I kind of passed out on impact” Jooheon shrugged still smiling wide. “Man… I can’t believe Bee’s a write off… I loved that bike! Suppose I’ll have to start searching for a replacement” he whined once more crossing his arms sulkily.

“The bikes replaceable Joo!” Minhyuk groaned, the last thread of his patience snapping. “YOU however are not, you’ve got a lot of healing to do before you get back on a bike!” Minhyuk said holding him closer than ever. “I know I know, I just really loved that bike” Jooheon repeated petulantly, “And I really love you, you fucking idiot, you need to heal first!” Minhyuk snapped. The buzz of conversation around them fell silent, as if Minhyuk had just screamed his confession at the top of his lungs rather than the almost whisper that is was.

“You…. love me?” Jooheon stuttered staring at Minhyuk in shock, “Oh come on!” Minhyuk grumbled, “It’s been obvious for months! Don’t act surprised now!” he said in an attempt to save some pride as his face slowly turned beetroot. “I… I didn’t think it was obvious…” Jooheon stammered struggling to turn to face Minhyuk, “I really wasn’t sure… Min, no!” he called out grabbing at Minhyuk’s elbow and dragging him back towards him. “I love you too” Jooheon admitted, intertwining their fingers as Minhyuk sobbed silently, “Seriously?” he asked as Jooheon nodded, “Seriously” he repeated pulling Minhyuk in to a tight cuddle.

“We should give them a minute” Kihyun whispered, “Shut the fuck up Hamster, this is the best bit” Hyungwon snapped back, “Shhh I’ve waited months for this!” Changkyun whined shushing them both grumpily. “We’re not your evening entertainment!” Minhyuk stated rolling his eyes as he playfully waved them away, tugging the curtain closed. “No fucking in there!” Hoseok warned with a chuckle as they wandered back to their respective beds, “So… you think they’ll finally start dating?” Kyun asked as Kihyun helped him back into bed. “Don’t stress, your dad’s will be fine” Kihyun teased, “At this rate you and Hyunwoo will be adopting me… and I don’t think I’d mind that” he grinned back as Kihyun tucked the blanket in around him.

“You’re sweeter when you’re high on pain relief Kyun… can’t wait for it to wear off and you go back to your regular crude self” Kihyun tutted booping him on the nose, “You love me and my filter less brain” Kyun argued back as his eyes fluttered shut. “Yeah we do” Kihyun giggled gently closing the curtain as he wandered over to Hyunwoo who was perched on the edge of his bed. “You should rest too” Kihyun scolded him, “I’m fine!” Hyunwoo pouted as Kihyun attempted to push him towards the bed, pulling the blanket back and making a ‘ta-da’ gesture with his hands. “Fine or not, get some sleep!” Kihyun whined as Hyunwoo gave in, getting into the bed. “Will you stay?” he asked softly as Kihyun wrapped the blanket around him tightly, “Don’t ask silly questions, you’re my boyfriend of course I’m staying” he sighed.

************

“Should Joo really be coming out already?” Kihyun quiered as he ran a comb through his hair, “It’s been two weeks” Hyunwoo called back from outside the bathroom, “As long as he doesn’t try to walk without the crutches he’ll be fine!” Hyunwoo said bursting in and rolling his eyes as he checked his appearance in the mirror. “You look lovely… you really think he won’t get so drunk he forgets he has a broken leg?” Kihyun asked, hitching an eyebrow playfully.

“I’m betting on him getting so drunk he forgets he has a broken leg” Hyunwoo said guffawing to himself as he grabbed Kihyun by the shoulders and led him out of the bathroom, “You look lovely too, let’s go before we’re late” Hyunwoo chuckled. “I’m not done!” Kihyun pouted in protest, hastily buttoning his shirt as he plodded towards the front door. The ride to the club that once had Kihyun feeling nauseous and frightened for his life had become something much more comfortable, he no longer clung to Hyunwoo with his eyes crushed shut, he was now confident enough to lean back taking in the sights and the feeling of the wind whipping against his body.

They pulled up beside Hyungwon and Minhyuk’s cars, where the other bikes had been strategically parked. The sight of the three bikes lined up made Kihyun’s heart pang sadly, there was just something about the lack of a shiny yellow bike that still stung. The bar was busy as usual, tons of people crushed on the dancefloor flickering in and out of existence as the strobe lights changed colour, “Where will they be?” Kihyun yelled over the booming baseline staring at Hyunwoo in confusion. “Usual, up!” he grinned pointing towards the stairs, “But… there isn’t a lift” Kihyun stammered causing Hyunwoo to grin wider, “We don’t need a lift we have a Hoseok!” he guffawed taking Kihyun by the hand and leading him up the stairs.

The others were all sprawled out across their usual sofa and chairs, the table filled with empty glasses. “Thanks for waiting for us!” Hyunwoo scoffed dropping down beside Jooheon, his bright yellow cast sticking out in front of him. “How’s it going?” Kihyun asked genuinely pointing to his leg, “Great I can’t feel a thing!” Jooheon slurred smiling wide as he tapped his foot into the ground excitedly. “Don’t!” Kihyun shrieked launching himself forward and placing a hand on Jooheon’s knee holding him still, “Don’t” he repeated letting out a strangled laugh, “You will regret that tomorrow” he giggled as Jooheon rested against his shoulder. “Probably” he slurred back happily finally sitting up to take another drink from Minhyuk.

“About time you two lovebirds arrived!” Minhyuk teased, slowly handing out drinks, “We can finally make our announcement” Minhyuk laughed brightly shifting to rest on the arm of the chair beside Jooheon. “Guys!” he called out, huffing as his voice was lost to the music, Kihyun followed his eyes over to the first couple. Hyungwon and Hoseok seemed to be whispering about something spiritedly and Hyungwon was frowning slightly, beside them was Kyun and Hyunwoo both comparing the light scars their stitches had created. “GUYS!” Kihyun bellowed watching as several confused faces blinked back at him, “Min said he has an announcement!” he demanded waving them all over. It didn’t take long for them to all fall in place on the sofa, they slotted together with ease like a seven piece puzzle.

“Ok… so I guess this is kind of obvious already but Joo and I are officially dating” Minhyuk beamed joyfully as he squeezed Jooheon’s hand tightly. “I know we wound you up for ages with our would they, wouldn’t they bullshit but… we’re finally together” Jooheon slurred excitedly tugging Minhyuk towards him and planting a chaste kiss on his lips whilst the others cheered happily. “It’s about time” Hoseok giggled, clapping his hands together like a seal, “Hey you owe us a beach date!” Kyun screamed suddenly, jumping forward, and jabbing Hyunwoo in the ribs with his elbow. Hyunwoo rolled his eyes, giving Kihyun a knowing smile before he spoke, “Yeah I suppose I do” he nodded, “Pinky swear!” Kyun demanded jutting out a tiny pinky and thrusting it in Hyunwoo’s direction, he linked his own longer finger around the youngers twisting and pressing their thumbs together. “I swear, I’ll get organising soon” he grinned as Hoseok hiccupped loudly, the fruity cocktails he had been downing were starting to take effect, “You mean Kihyun will be organising… you can’t plan for shit” he teased, sticking his tongue out playfully.

“Well… yeah, to-mato, to-ma-to” Hyunwoo shrugged back. Kihyun’s heart felt at ease, these six men had somehow become his family and as he downed drinks he knew that he didn’t need anything else in this world but them. “We’re going to go dance, ok Joo?” Minhyuk asked loudly as the younger nodded happily, Kyun was snuggled up beside him showing him something on his phone. “Let’s go!” Minhyuk shrieked grabbing Kihyun with one hand and Hyungwon with the other dragging them away from their significant others and down the stairs.

The alcohol buzzed through Kihyun’s system, it felt good to finally let loose again, the stress of a heavy work week, the frustrations at _still_ not being able to get Hyunwoo into bed and the accident all slowly ebbing away with each song. Hyungwon was a beautiful dancer all limbs and graceful movements as he swayed in time to the music, Minhyuk was… well _different_. He could dance beautifully when he wanted to but there was a fine line between five drink Minhyuk who was the cover queen on any dancefloor and six drink Minhyuk who was a pro slut dropper and loved to grind on all his friends. His flirtatious dancing had got them in trouble several times, Kihyun liked to think he was a mixture of the both of them, but he was always too drunk too care.

Kihyun twirled on the spot his feet struggling to keep him upright as he danced, strong arms twisted around his waist tugging him upright. There was a few seconds delay before the alarm bells started blaring and he hastily shoved the hands away from him, spinning to glare at the perpetrator angrily. “You shouldn’t touch people you don’t know!” Kihyun burst as he stumbled forward, his hazy vision clearing just enough to see Hyunwoo’s toothy grin. “Fuck sake!” Kihyun whined slapping out at him playfully, “You fucking scared me!” he groaned letting himself fall forward into the safety of Hyunwoo’s strong arms. “I know… that was the point” he grinned back, “On a different note I’m proud of you, reacting like that will keep you safe” he murmured into the top of Kihyun’s head as he nuzzled closer into his muscular chest.

Inhaling his sweet, musky scent as the rest of the world seem to fall away around them, nothing but Hyunwoo just like it was the night that Kihyun had lost all self-control and kissed him for the first time. That felt like ages ago, Hyunwoo had slithered his way into Kihyun’s heart, becoming a huge part of his life in such a short time. Kihyun trailed kisses along his exposed chest, along his neck and across his jaw stopping just before his lips, smirking to himself as Hyunwoo knotted his eyebrows in displeasure, his lips puckered ready and waiting. “Hmph” Hyunwoo whined, his arms cradling Kihyun squeezing him tightly, he chuckled heartily before planting several soft kisses on his lips and then pulling away to admire the way the red, blue, and green laser lights danced across his bronze skin, making his eyes glow.

“I love you” Kihyun said breathlessly, his hands coming up and wrapping around Hyunwoo’s neck to drag the taller down to his height. Before Hyunwoo could answer Kihyun had smashed his lips against the other, a weight finally lifted off his chest as he allowed himself to feel _everything,_ he would no longer ignore the way his fluttered when Hyunwoo smiled or chastise himself for moving too quickly, Hyunwoo was the only man for him. His confession was rudely interrupted as he felt a hand at his shoulder, he smacked out of it huffily, expecting it to be Minhyuk only to feel the grip tighten as he was dragged away from Hyunwoo.

The smoke in the air, mixed with his alcohol ridden brain made it hard to see but as he stumbled upright he recognised Ha-Joon instantly, he was red in the face screaming at Kihyun, the music made it hard to hear but he managed to pick up on some words, such as ‘Moving on already’, ‘lair’ and ‘fucking slut’. “What do you want from me?!” he screamed back, throwing his hands up in the air exasperated, “We’re broken up Ha-Joon! You need to leave me alone!” Kihyun yelled over the music, his perfect moment shattered. Hyunwoo appeared at his shoulder holding him close, allowing Kihyun control but non-verbally letting him know he was there for him.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a fucking slut we wouldn’t be broken up!” Ha-Joon roared angrily, swaying slightly as he spoke. Kihyun could tell he was completely wasted, “Oh honey, how could I be a slut when I was soooo fucking boring?” Kihyun said his voice as sweet as honey as he fluttered his eyelashes cutely. “Fuck you” Ha-Joon spat venomously, Kihyun felt Hyunwoo tense beside him, could feel the anger radiating off him, “No babe, he’s not worth it” Kihyun said turning to face Hyunwoo, “Come on” he smiled shaking his head at Ha-Joon before attempting to lead Hyunwoo away. “Yeah fuck off you filthy whore!” Ha-Joon yelled just as the music stopped causing half the dancefloor to fall silent and stare at them, this threw Kihyun off, his façade of indifferent confidence fell as he burned beetroot hiding his face in Hyunwoo’s chest in embarrassment.

“You know what that’s enough!” Hyunwoo barked back, attempting to release Kihyun from his hold but he just dug his fist into balls, clutching his shirt tighter. Kihyun didn’t even see it, he just heard the painful _thwack,_ he jerked upright staring at Hyunwoo in confusion as if the man had just telepathically hit Ha-Joon, Hyunwoo was gaping to the left, his mouth hanging open in shock. Kihyun slowly turned taking in the scene before him. Ha-Joon was on the floor, blood pouring down his chin and dripping between his fingers. Hyungwon had been lifted into the air by Hoseok and was thrashing madly in his arms attempting to quick out as he hurled abuse at Ha-Joon, “You deserved that! You absolute prick!” Hyungwon shrieked as Hoseok carried him away haphazardly.

“Did…?” Kihyun asked finally loosening his grip on Hyunwoo, “Hyungwon hit him” Hyunwoo replied, his voice thin and full of disbelief. A man with soft, cotton candy pink hair had rushed forward and was tending to Ha-Joon, holding a wad of bar napkins against his lip. “Is… is he ok?” Kihyun asked guiltily, the man smiled up at him giving him a small nod, “It’s just a busted lip, he’ll survive and well… you get drunk and mouth off, you deserve to get hit” the guy said with a shrug before helping Ha-Joon to his feet and walking away cradling the man against his side. “Where’d they go?” Kihyun asked, whirling back round to four blank faces, “Where’s Hyungwon?!” he repeated as Minhyuk stared back at him emptily. His face was pale, and his bottom lip was quivering slightly, Kihyun gently slipped his arm around Minhyuk’s leading him out into the smoking area for some ‘fresh’ air, Hoseok was holding Hyungwon against the chain link fence whilst he ranted angrily.

“Won?” Minhyuk said in a small voice as he shuffled forward, Hoseok let him go and he rushed forward tugging his two best friends into an awkward three way hug that only he had arms long enough to do. “Wonnie… are you ok?” Kihyun asked, suddenly feeling very sober as the cold air washed over them, “I’m sick of that stalker treating you like that… we’re all… we’re all just so happy right now and I don’t want anything to ruin it” he spluttered out through sobs as he began dropped into the seat next to them holding a hand to his mouth. “Shhhh, don’t” Kihyun soothed, removing his hand, and holding it tightly as Minhyuk gently rubbed his back, “Let it out” he giggled as Hyungwon sobbed harder. “Trust me Won, _Nothing_ can ruin this, no stupid ex, no bad driver, nothing” Kihyun promised holding him close, “Nothing is ever going to come between us seven, I promise”.

Hyungwon wiped his eyes, sitting upright, “You promise?” he asked a small smile threatening the edges of his mouth, “I promise” Kihyun said, “Now urm I think your boyfriend may want to check your okay” Kihyun giggled as he slipped away allowing Hoseok to fill the space and hold Hyungwon hand. “You ok baby?” he asked sweetly cocking his head to one side and he gently run his fingers over Hyungwon’s sore knuckles, “Yeah… I think I’m going to okay as long as I have you” he beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/Multikpopper54/status/1360698097005953034
> 
> Hey guys! I wasn't sure how i wanted to end this so i've made a poll! its open for 1 day (Starting the 13th for me!) Please head on over and vote!
> 
> And thank you so much for reading 😘


End file.
